Operation Sound
by Zylis
Summary: "I've got a job for you," Tsunade stated as she closed the screen of her laptop and looked at the group of nine people that were standing by the door. "I selected you from the best of the best because I know you can get this job done and I don't have time to mess around here." SasuNaru. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hello my lovelies! This is just a little something I have been working on and hope to have the last chapter up by the 23__rd__of July as I began writing this as a Birthday fic for our beloved Duck-butt. I've planned it to be a 3-chapter fic, which may turn into four…perhaps. For those of you who read Ebony and Ivory, I know it has been ages since I uploaded; I just haven't had any motivation with it, which sucks because I actually do really enjoy it. Just lately it's been really slow for me. Instead, I've been working on this. So I'm really sorry, hopefully soon I will find something to re-motivate me into continuing Ebony and Ivory, I certainly don't plan on stopping it, as I already have the ending planned out haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. I certainly am enjoying writing this fic, it's quite playful and fun :D_

_Until next time, you beautiful, wonderful readers!_

_~Naz_

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters *sob*

**Key spy term:**

**Swallow** – A woman who uses sex as a tool to gain information.

**Operation Sound**

**Chapter 1 – Operation Charm his Pants Off**

"I've got a job for you," Tsunade stated as she closed the screen of her laptop and looked at the group of nine people that were standing by the door. Iruka was flicking his way through the file she had handed him the moment he entered the room while Kakashi was reading over the brunet's shoulder. Hinata stood beside them, laptop tucked into her arms with a pink blush flushing her cheeks as Kiba made her giggle. The dog-boy was flirting with the pretty girl, a wide smile cracking across his face. Sai and Sakura were talking with Kakashi as he told them things he was picking up on as he read the file. Shikamaru was leaned up against the wall, eyes closed and resting. Then there was Sasuke and Naruto, standing on opposite ends of the room with a tension between them that could be cut with a knife.

'_Those two…'_ Tsunade thought with a chuckle.

"I selected you from the best of the best because I know you can get this job done and I don't have time to fuck around here. Time is money. You're going to be working in your specialized areas to make up a team. Here are the files for each of you," she stated and slid the folders over the desk towards the group, each picking up the folder with their name on it. They nine members of the team before her skim read their files, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke looking up at her angrily.

"Fuck no. I'm not working with the bastard," Naruto stated.

"What the hell? Naruto and I always team up together, we're partners," Kiba added.

"This is all your fault isn't it, teme? You went and did something stupid and now I'm stuck with you," Naruto growled.

"_Me_? If anyone has done anything stupid it's _you_ and now I'm supposed to be _babysitting_ you and your stupid ass, dobe," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Babysitting? _Babysitting_? Listen here you shi-"

"Can you two just fuck already? Seriously, this fighting as foreplay business is getting a little old. I'm already getting a headache and we've only been in here five minutes."

"Sai!" Sakura choked out.

"I'm just saying…"

"You're just asking for me to kill you," Naruto said, face and neck flushed with blush.

"As if you could-"

"Enough," Tsunade snapped, interrupting them. "I said we don't have time for this."

Silence followed and Tsunade allowed her workers to read through the files properly for a few minutes before clearing her throat and their eyes flew up from the pages in front of them to her as she stood up from her seat.

"As I'm sure you've gathered from reading, our job is to infiltrate Sound Corporation's warehouse on East Drive and see where we can go from there. It's a high security building; the only way we're getting through is with further information on its layout. I'm talking blueprints and tech information. I want to know where _every_ camera and laser is in the place."

"What are they supposedly hiding?" Shikamaru asked, standing up properly now.

"Ten million in investors' money, a Ponzi scheme it seems. On top of that the warehouse is suspected to be holding weaponry, and enough heroin to give wherever it came from in Afghanistan a very nice sized paycheck."

"The blueprints are in the Sound Corp. offices?" Kakashi asked, glancing back down at his file.

"Locked up in the founder, Orochimaru Sound's office, and you lot, are going to get them for me. Tomorrow night Orochimaru is having a function in one of the big rooms on one of the top floors of the building. We'll get in then."

"It's an invite only event."

"Good thing I'm prepared, isn't it?" Tsunade replied easily. "Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura will be entering the party in assigned roles. You can see your identities on the back of your files. Iruka and Hinata will be running the tech devices while Shikamaru makes sure everything goes to plan."

Each of them flipped to the back of their files and read over their identity profiles, Sasuke sighed in annoyance while Naruto snorted with laughter as he glanced at Kiba's, sobering up when he saw his own.

Sasuke was to be a wealthy businessman and to try and befriend Orochimaru, dropping hints that he is skilled in areas of white collar crimes that could benefit Sound's business. Sakura was to be his "date" for the event; he was not going to enjoy her dangling off his arm. He glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Just keep her away from the wine,'_ he thought. Thinking about how much the girl babbled on about nothing after she had a few drinks.

Kiba was to be another businessman who had underground contacts in the drug industry. He himself was supposed to act as a cocaine user; Orochimaru was a suspected recreational drug user himself. He was going to see if he could get anything out of Orochimaru concerning the heroin. The brunette was going to have brush up on a few acting skills it seemed. He hadn't played a drug user in a while.

Naruto was, to put it simply, be a man-whore. He was going to have to "charm" anyone he felt could be holding information on the warehouse. By any means necessary. Even Orochimaru.

"Quick question: why the hell am I doing this? Why not get Karin or someone in to do this?" Naruto questioned.

"We're not getting someone to play swallow, Naruto. That's not how I work."

"Why Naruto though?" Kiba wondered.

"Wouldn't Sakura be more suited to a job like this?"

"Did you just call me a slut, Sai?" Sakura growled, raising a fist at him threateningly, about to give him a shiner right on his right eye before Kakashi stopped her.

"Because sources tell me Orochimaru prefers _men_," Tsunade stated.

"H-huh?" Naruto said as Kiba doubled over with laughter and Sasuke smirked at the blond. "This isn't fair! Teme has an apple-butt, make him do it. I'm sure that he'd be more appealing to that creep. Sakura can be my date."

"What is an apple-butt?" Iruka wondered

"It means it is firm and shaped nicely," Sakura replied simply.

"You've been checking out my butt?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"No! What? Ugh, why me? The guy is like in his fifties. Just…yuck!"

"You're doing it, Naruto."

Kakashi and Sai were on surveillance of the function room while also being business owners with shares in a few different companies.

"It's a formal event; make sure you're dressed appropriately if you're entering the building. Meet here an hour before hand and we'll put the wires on you and prepare," Tsunade stated.

"Transport?"

"All taken care of. All you have to do is get yourselves here, act properly at the function, get the prints and get out, capiche? "

There was a chorus of nods.

"Dismissed."

~:::~

"Oh w-wow, Sakura," Hinata muttered as the pink haired girl walked through the underground parking lot towards the group. She was wearing a formal black dress that was slit one side, all the way to her thigh. Her hair twisted stylishly to the side of her head and a pair of black heels. You wouldn't know it, but she had a gun tucked away in the cleavage her bra was causing. "You look great."

"Thank you, Hinata," she grinned. She could see that Hinata was frequently glancing in Kiba's direction, the man actually scrubbed up pretty well. He looked good in his suit while he stood with Kakashi, Iruka and Sai. Iruka, like Hinata, was dressed in plainclothes; neither of them would be leaving the surveillance van to enter the party so it was unnecessary for them to dress up for the event. Shikamaru turned up a moment later, looking very sharp in his suit and dark green tie. He waved at Hinata and Sakura who were chatting quietly before sitting beside Kakashi on the bonnet of the elder man's car, eyes slipping closed to doze. Occasionally answering questions the other men directed his way without even opening his eyes.

A black MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle drove in and parked two spaces down from Kakashi's car. Uchiha's always seemed to drive in style, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, seemed to go no lower than a very nice BMW when driving a car. Sasuke took off the helmet and ran a hand through his hair before shrugging out of his riding jacket and swinging off the bike. He tucked them away next to the motorbike before walking over to the group. Sakura stared at him; she had long since gotten over her crush she once had on the youngest Uchiha after she realized exactly how much of a prick Sasuke could be. She would congratulate anyone who could honestly handle him and his attitude. But all that didn't stop her from appreciating a good-looking man, such as Sasuke.

He was looking even more tall, dark and handsome than usual in his black suit, black dress suit and deep blue tie. Knowing that he probably had a few guns concealed on him in his shoes, pockets and waistband just made the dangerous side of him that much more appealing. Okay, she would admit it, she was lucky to have such a looker as a fake date for the night.

Sakura turned back to Hinata and continued their conversation. "So…you and Kiba, huh?" she murmured and Hinata blushed bright red. The dark haired girl nodded and Sakura giggled, but before they could say anymore on the matter there was a roar of an engine vibrating off the concrete walls as the final car drove down the ramp into the car park. An orange '67 Chevrolet Camaro came into view and parked a few spaces down from the motorbike. Naruto got out a moment later.

"Damn," Sakura said as Naruto approached her, wide smile on his face.

"Wear suits more often, dude. I think I can take you more seriously," Kiba stated as he walked over to his friend.

The blond was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and a bright orange tie that was tied a little more loosely than the others'. But he made it work. Whatever deodorant and cologne he was wearing smelt amazing, Sakura was salivating from a sniff of it. Over the top of the collar you could just see the hint of a relatively fresh pink mark on his tan skin and his blond hair was ruffled. All in all, he looked great, really sexy.

"Dude, you've got a hickey on your neck. Who was she?" Kiba asked, nudging Naruto suggestively.

Sakura didn't miss the way Sasuke's head flew around and his eyes zeroed in on the mark on Naruto's neck. While she never said anything out loud, unlike Sai, she too couldn't help but think _'hurry up and get together'_ just about every time she saw the two in the same room. Sexual tension rolled off the pair of them in tsunami waves whenever they were together. Every fight they had just seemed to be pent up sexual frustration and testosterone that needed a way out.

"Ino."

"What?" Sakura shrieked in surprise.

"Relax, it's just a hickey, we didn't kiss or anything. You know she isn't my type, Sakura. I asked her to do it before I left home. You know…getting into role."

Sasuke looked away, his stance relaxing and Sakura smirked a little.

"You look stunning, Sakura," Naruto added.

"Be a charming man-whore more often. I like you throwing out compliments," Sakura replied and Naruto winked before laughing.

"Quit messing around."

The group fell silent as Tsunade stepped out the elevator. Her heels clicked on the cement as she approached the group.

"We'll wire each of you. Then we can get down to business."

~:::~

"Ready?" Shikamaru's voice came from small earphones stuck in Sasuke and Sakura's ears.

"Yes," Sakura replied a moment later as Sasuke pulled the black Mercedes, that Tsunade had given the pair as their transport for the mission, into a parking space. They were in the underground carpark of Sound Corporations. They got out the car, Sasuke surprising Sakura when he opened her door for her.

"Alright, Sai and Kakashi are already inside. Naruto and Kiba will arrive later."

"Got it," Sasuke murmured. He and Sakura made their way to the elevator while Sakura pulled out their invitations, Tsunade had managed to acquire, from her black clutch purse. As the elevator started to rise towards the top floors of the building Sakura quickly switched off both Sasuke's and her own communication device.

"What are you doing?"

"This will be quick, Sasuke, I just have to say it."

"Hn."

"Hurry up and ask Naruto out, before someone else does."

"Excuse me?"

"The way you two look at each other makes it so obvious. Just hurry the hell up and go for it before someone else. Ino and I have been best friends since we were little, she's been housemates with Naruto for two years now and she said that there's a bunch of her friends that think Naruto is a real catch. They aren't all _girls _either. Get in there," Sakura stated and the elevator stopped a moment later. She and Sasuke flicked their earpieces back on.

They entered the function room to find finger food arranged creatively on massive platters situated on pristine white tablecloths. Waiters winded between chatting groups of people with silver trays laden with crystal glasses of champagne and expensive scotches and gins.

Sasuke offered Sakura his arm and she wrapped her own around his. She noticed his dark eyes were already on their target. Orochimaru was on the other side of the room, deep in conversation with two businessmen. Kakashi and Sai were sticking close to the walls, surveying the room while they chatted with the people around them.

"Alright, get in there," Shikamaru stated and Sasuke and Sakura entered the party.

While Sai is usually an emotional retard, with Kakashi there helping him out, they were working the room like pros. They had managed to get in a discussion with some of Sound Corporations high ups that worked directly under Orochimaru. There was an occasional subtle feed of information that came through that Iruka would immediately record. Sasuke and Sakura set to work, managing to entertain and chat their way right into a conversation with Orochimaru and two of his right-hand men. When Sasuke dropped hints of himself having expertise in white collar crime, Orochimaru was listening intently to the raven's every word.

Sometime later, 45 minutes later really, the elevator doors dinged open and out came Naruto and Kiba, grins in place. Together they made their way directly to the open bar and ordered. From there they broke apart. Naruto heading to the opposite side of the room and starting up a conversation with some businessmen, Kiba steadily making his way through conversation to conversation until he was in amongst the suspected drug users. He sniffed and massaged at his neck occasionally, faking nasal congestion and muscle twitches. The recreational druggies seemed to welcome him in with open arms after that.

"In the end, all that really matters is the money…" Sasuke stated while Orochimaru nodded in agreement before interrupting him before he could continue.

"This is incredibly interesting. I would love you to come by my office sometime so we can…discuss things further. Here's my card," Orochimaru said, handing over his business card. "I hope we can continue this, but something has come up."

Sasuke followed Orochimaru's line of sight, already knowing this was going to be Naruto's attempt at catching Orochimaru's attention. What he saw, however, was one hell of a good attempt. He could feel his own heart rate increase and had to crush the jealousy that bubbled in him. He couldn't believe Naruto managed to do this. The idiot was just a little too good…

The blond stood across the room from them, leaning up against the bar. Drink in hand, a sexy, seductive smile on his face and he subtly winked in their direction. Orochimaru's feet were already carrying himself across the room towards Naruto. Like a fly caught in a spider's web.

"He looks…sexy," Sasuke heard Sakura murmur. He glanced at her.

"You always find him sexy though, right?" she added with a laugh. Sasuke '_hn'd_' in annoyance.

~:::~

The night was well and truly in swing now. Kiba and his new "buddies" were acting like a bunch of drunken idiots, laughing obnoxiously loud at just about everything. Sasuke and Sakura were still working the room, now talking with the director of finance for Sound. They seemed to be one step closer to getting information on the money stolen in the Ponzi scheme. Kakashi and Sai were doing their best to squeeze out any information or gossip that could be useful to their task.

Kiba broke away from his group, stating that he was heading to the bar for another drink. On the way, he passed Sasuke and Sakura.

"God, Naruto is good at that," Kiba whispered as he passed them. The blond was standing several meters away from them, scotch in hand. He was chatting with Orochimaru and he was doing something with his eyes. He'd look away slightly before peering back up at the older man from under his eyelashes. Orochimaru was eyeing him like he was a delicious meal, unable to take his own eyes away from Naruto's bright blue ones.

Naruto gave a bubbly laugh at something that Orochimaru had said and several people around the blond glanced at him, some of them continuing to stare. He was one handsome, confident and sexy man, grasping at the attention of many people in the room.

"Ouch, Sasuke," Sakura whispered as Sasuke clenched his hand, forgetting that Sakura's was resting in his own. He quickly loosened his grip.

"That idiot," Sasuke murmured. Naruto swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp, wincing at the taste for a moment.

Orochimaru swung an arm around Naruto's waist and started to steer him out of the room, heading towards the elevators.

"Shit," Sasuke whispered, letting go of Sakura's hand.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered in a warning tone. "Don't do anything stupid."

Before she could stop him Sasuke was off, winding through people, keeping his distance from Orochimaru and Naruto. He watched them get in an elevator, the light on floor 30 glowed red, five floors above the function. Orochimaru's office.

"Shikamaru, he's up there alone," he murmured.

"I know. We're trying to hack into the security system and get a visual on him through a camera, but it might take a couple of minutes to crack the codes. I've told Sai and Kakashi they can't leave the function either."

"Damn it," Sasuke whispered before breaking into a run. He sprinted for the fire stairs and took them two at a time.

"Get him, Sasuke. We can't risk having him there alone," Kakashi's voice crackled into his ear.

Sasuke slipped through the door onto level thirty and stopped when he noticed the security cameras watching over the hallway.

"Shikamaru, how is the hacking going?"

"Almost there."

"Disable them; I can't let the guards see me."

"On it," Shikamaru sighed. There was a moment of Shikamaru and Hinata discussing something, the tapping of some keyboard keys on Hinata's part, a moments silence and then Shikamaru's voice once again.

"We're in. Go."

~:::~

"Nice view," Naruto said as he looked out the glass pane wall that faced out onto the streets of the city, lights from cars danced through the dark streets and the lights of other buildings glimmered brightly.

"It is," Orochimaru replied, pinching Naruto's ass before handing him a glass of scotch and standing behind him. Naruto's back to his chest in the dark room. Naruto felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed like this, but he had to continue to feign innocence.

"How do you keep the business running so smoothly?"

"A man can't have his secrets?" Orochimaru muttered into Naruto's ear, giving the tip of it a lick. Naruto was screaming in his head and trying not to shudder.

'_Creep, creep, creep!'_

"We all have secrets, I suppose," Naruto replied. He pressed a hand against the glass in front of him and he felt Orochimaru press against him harder. He took a sip of his drink and almost choked when he felt a pair of lips and a wet tongue run across the skin of his neck.

"A hickey? A bit of a bad boy, are you?" Orochimaru asked against his flesh, sending vibrations through his skin. "Or just a slut?"

"Who doesn't love a good fuck?" Naruto said huskily. Biting his tongue as Orochimaru linked hands with his own up against the glass.

"Ever been screwed up against a window?"

"I prefer desks," Naruto replied, glancing at the desk draw that would be holding the blueprints.

"In that case…" Orochimaru swung Naruto around away from the window and backed him up against the desk. Naruto needed to get to Orochimaru's keys, thinking quickly he grabbed Orochimaru by the pockets of his trousers and pulled the older man up against him, crotch to crotch. He had to hold back a gulp when he felt the older man's hard-on against him. Orochimaru smirked and started to grind, Naruto wanted to gag.

'_Think of something other than this. Oh God, pretend it's someone else…Mila Kunis!'_ Naruto thought desperately. An image of Sasuke grinding him popped into his mind and he let out a moan. _'What the fuck is wrong with you?' _He wasn't going to try and lie to himself now; he was definitely semi hard from picturing that.

Orochimaru had his eyes closed, breathing hard and Naruto took the opportunity, given to him by the man lost in pleasure, to slip his hand into the pocket slowly and pull out the keys. He slid them behind himself.

"Fuck," Naruto pretended to moan. "G-get on the desk."

Orochimaru did as he said, unzipping his pants and lowering his underwear, shivering as he was exposed to the air of the room.

"Relax," Naruto whispered into Orochimaru's ear, trying to ignore the fact that his own heart was thundering in his ribcage and some guy, way older than him, had just whipped out his dick for him.

Naruto looked over the man's shoulder to see the door handle turn and Sasuke almost silently opened the door. He and Naruto stared at each other for a moment, Orochimaru tried to turn but Naruto caught him and pulled him around again. Naruto stripped off his jacket, tie and shirt. Orochimaru started to run his hands up his tan sides. Fingers tweaked at nipples and Naruto gasped at the sensation. Staring over Orochimaru's shoulder as he watched Sasuke crept into the room. He made a subtle finger movement to the paper weight on the desk and then Orochimaru's head before looking pointedly at the keys he'd managed to get out of Orochimaru's pocket. Sasuke nodded.

"Unzip me," Naruto stated huskily, trying to distract the man as Sasuke came closer to the desk. Sasuke grabbed the paper weight, watching Naruto. Blue stared into black as Naruto blushed. His heart was pounding in his ears. He felt like he was saying this to Sasuke, and he liked it.

"Touch me," Orochimaru said, grabbing one of Naruto's hands, about to place it on himself. Sasuke glared at the back of the man, his blood boiling with jealousy, and took a swing, getting him in the back of the head. Orochimaru sunk forward, eyes closed, knocked out.

After a moment of Naruto standing still and in a daze from what had just happened, he hastily picked up the keys and found ones similar to the locks on the draw. He jammed them in, trying them until one clicked. He yanked out the draw and he and Sasuke rifled through the papers until they found the roll of blueprints. Sasuke pulled out a small camera and took several pictures of the plans. They put them back, pulled Orochimaru off the desk and into his office chair, grabbed the rest of Naruto's clothes and hastily left the room. They sprinted for the elevator. Sasuke switched off their earpieces once they were inside and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

Sasuke stepped over to Naruto, both staring at one another, and his hand slid down between them to zip up Naruto's pants. Naruto shivered at the feel of the fabric of Sasuke's jacket rubbing over his exposed chest and the warmth of the hand against the bulge in his underwear.

"I just…saw an old guy's dick," Naruto muttered, scrunching up his nose.

"You've got another hickey," Sasuke stated, his eyes flashed with jealousy.

"Damn it," Naruto's hand flew up to his neck. "The bastard was like a fucking vacuum cleaner."

"I heard you moan, you must have liked something he did."

"I-I was thinking of Mila Kunis!"

"She is _way_ out of your league."

"Fuck you," Naruto replied. Suddenly he became very aware that Sasuke's hand still hadn't left his zipper. "U-um, teme…"

"You shouldn't have let him touch you. Be more careful," Sasuke said and pressed his lips to the bruise Orochimaru had left on his neck, nipping at the tender skin. Naruto moaned, a blush warming his cheeks when he felt his pants grow a little tighter against Sasuke's hand. Sasuke squeezed gently and he groaned, feeling himself heating up. When Sasuke was done on the hickey, he brushed his lips over the other from Ino. When he pulled back Naruto was left with a burning sensation where his lips had been.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the carpark and Sasuke turned on their earpieces once more. The raven stepped out and headed towards the Mercedes he and Sakura arrived in, leaving a flustered blond behind.

"We've got it. Time to go," Sasuke stated.

"Good job," Shikamaru replied.

"We lost transmission to you and Naruto for a while, everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, just a little electrical issue in the elevator," Sasuke fibbed easily.

"I'll be down in a minute, Sasuke. Then we can go," Sakura said.

Sasuke opened the car and slid into the driver's seat to wait for her.

"On my way, dude. Just grabbed us two free bottles of grog, be there in a second," Kiba added and Naruto replied with a "fuck yeah" from his line.

Sasuke turned off his earpiece and lent his head back against the headrest, blowing out a long sigh.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"He's going to be the death of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**_ Heya! So as you can tell this fic isn't finished at all by Sasuke's Birthday, which annoys me…, I'm really sorry about the slow update, it's been almost a week since the first chapter went up :s Unfortunately I got a bit sick, so I had to rest for a while and now Uni has started back so I've been doing stuff for that and work is pretty busy at the moment. Anyway, here is the next chapter; I have cut it into two, because I felt that it was the best decision. Things might have dragged on way too much otherwise. So now this story will most definitely be at least 4 chapters long, I'm still deciding if I want the fifth chapter ^^ I promise it won't take me this long to upload chapter 3!_

_~Naz_

**Key Spy term:**

**Dead Drop:** A place known only to the team members where guns and other useful gadgets, items etc. can be picked up from during an operation (eg. a set post box).

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are not mine, sadly.

**Operation Sound**

**Chapter 2 - Operation Let's Get this show on the road!**

"Alright, here's the deal. We have exactly one week to whip our asses in to shape. Next Friday night we will be entering Sound Corporation's warehouse. We _will not_ screw this up. It was a close call with Naruto and Orochimaru, we were just lucky Sasuke was able to step-in. However, Sasuke, the next time you have a moment of rage, do not _bash_ someone over the head. Understood? We only have one chance to get in there and out safely. Let's make it happen," Tsunade stated. She was standing beside a projector which she proceeded to switch on and the photos of the blueprints of the warehouse came up on screen.

"Kiba will be entering with the businessmen who he got cozy with at the function. He will be wired with both a microphone and camera which Hinata will be taking care of."

Hinata and Kiba glanced at one another, Kiba flashing a wolfish grin at his girlfriend while she blushed and sent him a small smile back.

"Kakashi and Iruka will be on this building over here," Tsunade pointed out a photo of a building a few lots down from the warehouse. "They will be up on the roof. Kakashi, you will man the sniper as a precaution, in case something goes wrong. Iruka will be calculating trajectories for any shots you may need at the time. And for God's sake, no_ funny business_ while you're up there on the roof."

Kakashi winked at Iruka who smacked him over the head with a rolled up manila folder.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, you two will be in one of the vans, observing everything, calculating our next moves. If anything unexpected happens, I want you all over it like flies on dog shit. We can't afford anything stopping us. We're working on limited time on Friday night."

They nodded in understanding. Sakura already scribbling down something on the corner of a page, Shikamaru yawned quietly.

"Sai, you will be on stand-by to enter the building at any given time. While waiting for that time, you will be working closely with Hinata."

"Sure."

"Which leads me to you two," Tsunade stated. Sasuke and Naruto were seated on opposite sides of the room. Naruto was drawing a bowl of ramen on the back of his file. "Naruto, if you don't listen, I will throw you out this office window. And you will be nothing but a mess on the sidewalk. We clear?"

"Crystal," Naruto replied, immediately stopping his doodling. He looked up, completely focused.

"As I said last time, you two are teaming up. You will enter the building through here," Tsunade pointed out a small window in one of the backrooms of the lower floor of the massive warehouse. "From there, you two will have to quickly get into here," she pointed out a small opening in a wall near some pipes. "You will follow it until you're upstairs and able look down straight onto everything that is being kept in the warehouse. When we give the signal, you two will move in with Kiba to make the arrests if we indeed, do have the all clear. Sai will be joining you during the arrests."

"Question," Naruto stated, raising his hand. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"What, gaki?"

"What is that small opening we're meant to be going through?"

"It's an air vent."

"Oh…brilliant," Naruto replied sarcastically. "You want us to climb up that thing, together?"

"That is exactly what I want," Tsunade replied.

"And no hanky panky while you're up in the vent, Dickless," Sai whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto turned to reply when Tsunade sent him a warning look and he sighed, turning his attention back to her.

"Any more questions?"

"How are we getting guns on the scene?" Sasuke asked.

"It'll be taken care of."

"A dead drop?" Kakashi wondered. Tsunade nodded.

"There will be a sniper rifle, a few more guns and some ammo concealed in an old post box on the corner of East and Marlin. It's just down the street from the warehouse. Here," she pointed it out on a map. "Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto will enter with guns; the dead drop is specifically for Kakashi and Sai. If something goes wrong, there will be enough ammo and weaponry available to everyone there though. I will make sure of it," Tsunade stated. "Alright, that's it for now. Dismissed."

~:::~

"Faster!"

"Harder!"

"Push!"

"You're going too slowly, Naruto!"

"It sounds like you're fucking in here. Want me to come back later?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"Disappear, yeah?" Naruto replied between breaths. He was hanging from the top of a rope that stretched from the ground to the roof, two stories in height. Kiba stood below, stopwatch in hand. Both of them were in loose fitting basketball shorts and t-shirts. Sasuke dressed much the same, with a towel around his neck.

"No can do, I need the gym. Kakashi wants me running and on the ropes after you."

"Aw, and do you always do as Kakashi says? Cute, little Sasuke needs a grown-up to look after him?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke pushed himself off the doorframe and grabbed a hold of Naruto's rope, swinging it forcefully, trying to shake the blonde off.

"What the- Kiba fucking do something you piece of shit!" Naruto called down. It was no use, Kiba was doubled over and laughing as he watched his friend clinging on, like a terrified monkey, swearing up a storm. In one particularly forceful yank, Sasuke had Naruto off the rope and falling onto the mats below. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto staggered back to his feet.

"You know air vents don't have grips on them, right?" Sasuke said. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to be of _any_ use on this mission."

"Shove the high and mighty act up your ass. Next to the cactus farm you seem to be cultivating up there, bastard," Naruto growled back as he fisted the front of Sasuke's shirt, yanking the Uchiha closer.

"Yes, you'd like to get to know my ass, wouldn't you?"

"Uchiha, I swear to God, I am going to kill you."

"I'd love to see you _try_, Uzumaki."

"Always have to act so cool, don't you? How about shutting the fuck up, asswipe? You are _not_ the better agent here. I'm _ten times_ the spy that you will ever be!"

"Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"No-"

"For fuck's sake, just fuck," Sai stated as he entered the gym. "The sexual tension in here, just…wow."

"Sai, I will wring you up by your balls."

"Oh, someone's got his orange boxers in a twist. Still full of empty threats too, aren't you, Uzumaki?"

"You know what? Screw you guys. I'm going to be the bigger man here and walk away. The gym is all yours. Come on, Kiba, we'll go to the lap pool," Naruto stated and picked up his towel, throwing it over his shoulder and walking away. Kiba threw Sai and Sasuke a look before falling into step with his friend.

"I know you're looking at Naruto's ass," Sai muttered as he turned towards the ropes and started to climb, using his arms only, his biceps working hard under pale skin.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Sai," Sasuke retorted before heading towards the treadmills on the other side of the gym.

"Only the best, 20/20 here, baby," Sai smirked. Sasuke raised his middle finger back at him in response.

~:::~

"Hold still, Naruto!" Sakura growled as she tried to tape down the cord of his wire on his uncovered torso as he twitched and fiddled.

"You're taking way too long!" Naruto replied. Sasuke looked over at them as he shrugged back into his black t-shirt after Kakashi was done taping down his own wire. "I'm freezing here."

Sakura smirked playfully over the blond's shoulder at Sasuke who was watching. She raised her hand slowly and subtly ran her thumb over one of Naruto's nipples as she went to tape down the next bit of the electrical cord. He gasped at the sensation while Sasuke fisted the hem of his shirt to ground himself and to stop himself from running over and enjoying the feel of that tan skin himself.

"Well if you stopped moving, maybe it wouldn't take so long?" Sakura said and Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh. "Sasuke, can you come help me? He keeps moving, plus he's starting to shiver, which is no help at all."

Sasuke gave her a _'are you fucking kidding?'_ look in reply.

"Come on, we have to get this over with," Sakura stated. Sasuke was picturing her with horns and a pitchfork. Sakura wiggled a perfect, pink eyebrow at Sasuke and he gritted his teeth and groaned quietly before taking the roll of tape from her. He tore off a piece and moved around to Naruto's front where the microphone and wiring was. He could hear himself swallow loudly.

Naruto sat before him, shivering a little from the chilly night air. His crystal blue eyes were watching Sasuke while one of his hands fiddled with the microphone absentmindedly. His tan skin was covered in Goosebumps and Sasuke certainly took notice of the way his nipples were standing up from the cold.

"Hurry up," Naruto breathed out, looking away finally. He took to pressing down the tape already on his skin, just to ensure that it was firmly on him.

'_Fuck,_' Sasuke thought, tearing his focus away from Naruto's pectoral muscles to help Sakura. When his fingers touched Naruto's skin momentarily as he placed strips of tape down he could feel warmth burning around his fingertips, he was enjoying it more than he should. Sakura didn't miss the way Naruto's breath was hitching when Sasuke touched him either.

"Alright, you're done, Naruto," Sakura grinned finally, patting down the last bit of tape. Naruto thanked her and glanced at Sasuke, giving him a nod, before picking up his shirt. It was black, just like Sasuke's. Naruto had to forgo the orange for tonight, they always went all black for this kind of thing.

"Slip these on," Iruka stated as he approached Naruto and Sasuke. He held out two black bulletproof vests to them which they took and started to slip into. Hinata and Sakura helping them with the positioning of the body armour and any buckles while Kakashi and Iruka slipped into their own vests.

"Shouldn't be long until Kiba gets here with the group," Sasuke stated as he looked down at his watch, tightening the last buckle on his vest with his other hand.

"We should get to our posts then," Kakashi said, swinging the unloaded sniper rifle up into his arms. "Keep in contact. Stay sharp," he nodded to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Take care. Sasuke don't let him out of your sight," Iruka added, ruffling Naruto's hair lovingly before following after Kakashi. Naruto made an annoyed noise at the childish treatment. Iruka always took on a fatherly role with him.

"Come on then, we'll drive the vans around back and wait. We can't get in any windows before Kiba goes in. We don't want to risk setting off the alarms," Shikamaru said and climbed back into the driver's seat of the van he and Sakura would be controlling the operation from. Sai and Hinata clambered back into their own van. The engines roared to life and Sasuke and Naruto hastily jumped in the back of Sakura and Shikamaru's van before they slowly made their way down the roads, turning into a side alley behind Sound Corporation's warehouse. Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai and Hinata slid out of their seats into the back of the vans. They booted up computers and tested cameras and microphones. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, feeling pretty useless while the technological geniuses were doing their thing. He opened the back doors of the van and jumped out, stretching his arms. He was a little nervous, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"You got the rope?" Sasuke asked as he slid out of the van, clipping a flashlight onto the d-ring hanging off the belt loops of his pants. Naruto glanced down at his own belt…everything but the rope. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Sasuke sighed.

"Lucky you have me?" Sasuke asked, sounding smug. He pulled out the neatly tied rope and handed it to the blond.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied, clipping the bundle of rope to him. "Gun?"

"Already got it holstered," Sasuke replied and moved to lean against the back of the van, crossing his arms as he waited in silence. Naruto could feel Sasuke watching him whenever he twitched; the raven just seemed so calm. Maybe it hadn't hit him that he was about to climb through vents into a warehouse where they would make one of the biggest busts of their career.

"You aren't worried about Kiba?" Naruto asked, breaking the several minutes of silence.

"He may be a moron, but I think he can pull this off," Sasuke replied easily.

~:::~

"Welcome to the greatest building in Konoha," one of Orochimaru's businessmen stated as he, the rest of the druggies from the function and Kiba slid out of their cars. "Well at least for our "recreational sport" supplies it is," the man chuckled.

There was an air of excitement and longing floating over the group that Kiba caught onto quickly. Everyone seemed to know the drugs were just beyond that massive set of metal garage doors, so close to them. How much of it was being concealed in there was what was on Kiba's mind though, as he ran through plans in his mind if anything should happen.

"Orochimaru is going to be joining us in about half an hour, he enjoys a good hit too," one of them smirked and looked down at his watch. "So for now, guess I will just have to give you a tour."

He gestured for Kiba to walk with him up the path to the metal doors. He pulled out a ring of keys and fiddled with locks for a minute before sliding up the doors to reveal the inside of the warehouse. It was dark and massive, built exactly as it had been shown on the blueprints. The lower floor had two vans with the Sound Corporation logo parked in front of the garage doors, the rest of the area had stacks of crates spread out around the area, leading to the stairs that would take them up to an office.

"What do you think?"

"This place is huge," Kiba replied, trying to sound surprised.

"Think of all the goodies we have hidden away in here," his tour guide nudged him before leading the way further into the warehouse.

~:::~

"Kiba is inside," Sakura said as she sat at the back doors of the van where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting. "Shikamaru is just going to check the security a system, Kiba's going to tell us when they're far enough away from the back windows and then you two can head on in."

"Got it," Naruto replied, double checking he had everything he needed. Sasuke shifted, pushing himself off of where he rested on the car to stand up straight. Already alert and preparing for what was ahead of them. Sakura gave each of their shoulders a comforting squeeze before heading back over to her computer, typing away madly.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, glancing at his slightly taller companion. Sasuke nodded.

"Time to move, boys," Sakura called to them quietly. Together, Sasuke and Naruto headed for the back window they had marked out as their entrance point on the blueprints.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey, my lovely readers! Here is chapter 3; I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, honestly. I couldn't stop pretty much, it just kept flowing. I just finished it and it's now 1:01AM, but I wanted to upload it instead of making you wait any longer. So here it is, hope you enjoy :)

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did…well let's just say it wouldn't be your typical Shonen ;)

~Naz

**Operation Sound**

**Chapter 3 – Operation Get Trapped in a tight space with Mr Sexy**

The lock clinked as Sasuke shifted the two thin pieces of metal he had in his hands. He turned them together slowly and gently, stopping to move them slightly every now and again, until there was a very satisfying click. He smirked as he quietly slid open the window before turning back to Naruto.

"Need a leg up?"

"You aren't that much taller than me, asshole," Naruto replied before stepping around Sasuke and hoisting himself up onto the windowsill. Carefully he slid his legs over and into the warehouse and dropped the small distance from the window to the floor. He landed almost silently, taking his weight on his toes.

"Alright, we're good," Naruto whispered, glancing around the dark, unoccupied room. Sasuke slid in through the window not a second later, landing easily beside Naruto. "Now we just need to get to the vent."

Sasuke said nothing in reply, already navigating his way through the dark back room towards the door that would lead them out onto the main part of the lower floor. He pressed his ear up against the wood of the door and waited. He could hear a soft murmur of a few voices on the other side, none of them really standing out, but none of them were too close either.

"Move over, you know I have better hearing."

He shifted over so Naruto had more room to listen. He watched as Naruto's eyes slid closed, all signs of his usual bubbly, wild personality left his face and instead, he was concentrating. Sasuke could see the muscles under the blond's eyes twitch every now and again as he strained himself to be absolutely silent, even holding in his breaths for longer. It was times like this that Sasuke secretly loved having to partner up with Naruto for work, very few people could say they had seen Naruto in this state of mind. Determined and fixated on getting the job done and getting it done well. It was a whole other side of the blond; Sasuke enjoyed it, but not nearly as much as Naruto's natural goofy side. Nothing was more entertaining than watching Naruto making a fool of himself.

"Alright, they're heading across the room, towards the stairs I think," Naruto muttered, opening his eyes again with a smug grin. "Told you, I hear better than you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before slowly turning the doorknob, Naruto still listening out for any signs of the businessmen and Kiba nearby. Once the door was open they were moving once again, sticking to the corners of walls and shadows.

"We've managed to get into the lower floor surveillance system. You're good to go," Shikamaru's voice crackled softly through their earpieces as they stood waiting, diagonal across the room from the vent.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance, Sasuke nodding once before leading the way over to the vent. Both of them were tense, the lights were on in this main room, illuminating the crates that filled the area. It was like some odd game of Tetris as the two tried to slide their way through crates and boxes. They were opting for slow with coverage rather than fast and running out in the open.

"_Ever done heroin before?"_

"_Can't say I have, always been more of a coke guy,"_ Kiba's voice carried down the stairs in reply.

"_There's always a first time for everything."_

Sasuke was lifting the vent-cover away from the opening in the wall when Naruto tip-toed his way over to the raven. He helped Sasuke shift the cover, placing it gently next to the vent, preparing to cover their tracks afterwards.

"At least we know the drugs are really here," Naruto whispered into his microphone. He heard Sakura make a soft noise in agreement.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. One leg already bent to start shifting his way into the vent. He was looking up at Naruto for confirmation. Naruto stared at the vent for a moment, hoping Sasuke didn't notice the way he gulped before nodding reluctantly. Without another word Sasuke disappeared and it was Naruto's turn to shimmy his way in. He took a few deep breaths when he had to replace the vent-cover behind him. Now it was just him, Sasuke, a cold metal vent and semi-darkness. Not his favorite situation.

"Alright, it's closed," Naruto whispered.

"Come on," Sasuke whispered back, army crawling his way through the vent. Naruto could see the dark figure that was Sasuke start to move and followed along behind. No matter how hard he tried to think about something else or look away, his eyes were still magically finding their way up to Sasuke's legs and ass. It was fascinating, watching the way his muscles would tense under the black fabric of his pants as he moved.

'_Stop it. What is wrong with you?'_ Naruto scolded himself mentally and accidently bumped his elbow on the next movement he made with his arms. Suddenly he found himself pulled back into the reality of being stuck in a small vent, still another five or so minutes until he could stop to properly catch his breath. His heart rate started to pick up, his breaths coming in quick bouts, practically forcing their way back out of him, like a pant.

'_Shit, shit, shit. Keep moving.'_

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, back at Naruto, stilling in his movements, causing Naruto to bump into him.

"You okay back there?" Sasuke whispered.

"Peachy," Naruto replied, forcing a smile across his face. Sasuke stared at him, searching his face for a moment longer before moving once again. "Hey Sasuke, do you think the money will be here too? Hiding the drugs and money together seems a bit too risky. Maybe they-"

"Do you ever shut up? Keep quiet, they'll hear us," Sasuke interrupted Naruto mid-whisper before continuing on with his army crawl.

"_I just got a message from Orochimaru, he isn't too far away. He said he wants a bottle of scotch open and chilled on some ice by the time he gets here,"_ one of Orochimaru's associates said, their voice muffled by the metal of the air vent. Some of the men laughed and there was a sound of a bottle clinking on a wooden table a moment later.

"I'd say we're almost there," Naruto whispered, thinking of the planned route they marked out on the blueprints. They weren't far off the opening in the hall outside the office in the warehouse now.

"I said be quiet, they're right under this vent," Sasuke whispered back as he slid his way along as quietly as possible, moving slow.

Another minute of climbing passed.

"Dobe, seriously, stop breathing so loud, you sound like you're having a fucking seizure."

"Sorry."

Another minute.

"You're doing it again."

"I'm fucking sorry, okay?"

They fell silent again and continued, the voices outside the vents were quieter now. They were certainly close to the office. Another three or so minutes afterwards, crawling their way through the vent, Sasuke came to a stop.

"Alright, we can stop here. I see the opening," Sasuke murmured quietly, his voice carrying back to Naruto who nodded, holding in a relieved sigh. Sasuke turned his body slightly, pulling himself into a cramped seated position, with his knees to his chest. Naruto moved to do the same, gripping tensely at the fabric of his pants. Sasuke examined Naruto in the faint light they were given by the opening of the air vent in the warehouse ceiling.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Naruto whispered hastily looking away.

"You look a little sick."

"I'm _fine_, okay?" Naruto muttered, trying to sound firm without making too much noise. "I'm just a little, well, I'm kind of claustrophobic…" Naruto trailed off.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that last bit."

"I'm a claustrophobic."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Sasuke whispered through clenched teeth. "Why the hell would you agree to this then? You knew we'd be climbing a vent; why not sit this one out?"

"And what? Sit around, waiting to hear whether you survive or not? Fuck no. I'd get…reflux or some shit…" Naruto replied, a hand flying up to cover his mouth after he spoke, shock clearly etched on his face before quickly looking away from Sasuke's surprised face.

Silence followed Naruto's outburst, it was so quiet both Sasuke and Naruto could hear the faint beating of air moving through the fan blades that were filtering air in and out of the massive warehouse. Naruto curled in on himself, feeling incredibly awkward and wishing to just disappear. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him.

Sasuke sat up slowly, taking his weight off of where his back was resting against the metal of the vent. He pushed himself closer to Naruto, who looked like he was going to strain the muscles in his neck in his desperate attempt to look as far away from Sasuke as possible in the tiny space.

"You're worried about me?" Sasuke murmured. His voice so low and quiet it was nothing more than a hum, yet it still managed to make Naruto shiver. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as Sasuke's warm breath washed over his skin. Naruto furrowed his brows and rounded on Sasuke, defensive and annoyed.

"We have a dangerous job, it's completely normal if I worry about a team member-"

Sasuke cut off the rant before the blond could continue, capturing his lips for the first time. Naruto's hand reached up and gripped the back of Sasuke's hair while the raven pulled Naruto closer. As quickly as the kiss had come, Sasuke pulled back again, sitting with his back to the metal wall opposite Naruto. They stared at each other for a moment through the semi-darkness. Just looking at one another was making their hearts pick up speed; Naruto could feel heat rushing up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Fuck," Naruto whispered before grabbing the front of Sasuke's bullet-proof vest and yanking him toward him in the tiny space. Acting with quick reflexes, Sasuke steadied himself, placing his hands on the vent wall, either side of Naruto's head. Before he could think any more on it, Naruto had his mouth back over his, the tingling sensation back in his lips, eyelids slamming closed.

Sasuke lowered his head, giving both himself and Naruto a better angle to work with. His tongue swiped across Naruto's bottom lip before nibbling at the plump skin. Naruto moaned lowly, so quiet Sasuke could barely hear it himself, instead feeling the vibrations through his own lips. Naruto breathed in slowly through his nose, calming his rushing heartbeat slightly as he smiled cheekily against Sasuke's lips.

"Work for it," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. The raven growled a low rumble in his throat. He lowered a pale hand off the vent wall, trailing it down Naruto's neck, across his vest covered chest to the outside of the blond's thigh. He massaged the skin covered by black pants for a moment, Naruto enjoying the relaxing feeling of tension leaving the muscle. Sasuke's hand stopped its movement, he smirked devilishly against Naruto's mouth and in one swift movement he had his hand pressing against Naruto's crotch. The blond's breath caught in his throat and he tensed, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Sasuke opened his mouth, flicking his tongue along the teeth Naruto exposed as he bit himself.

Sasuke's hand moved. Rubbing at Naruto's crotch, he felt the appendage hidden away, not far from skin on skin contact with his own hand, harden a little. Next to no stimulation and Sasuke was exciting Naruto this much, heat finding its way from Naruto to the palm of Sasuke's hand. Naruto gasped as Sasuke ran his index finger tantalizingly slow down the zipper of Naruto's pants, the raven making use of the opportunity. His tongue slipped inside Naruto's mouth, stroking the top of the blond's own tongue which responded, gently at first. Sasuke felt Naruto grip the spikes in the back of his hair and Naruto's tongue moved back against his with a sudden force that pushed his tongue back to where their lips connected, now Naruto had his own small smirk cracking across his lips. The blond was fair game.

Sasuke pushed back, matching Naruto's force. He groaned softly as Naruto pulled at his strands of hair playfully. Their tongues danced something you could compare to a faster version of a Foxtrot. There was nothing particularly gentle between their tongue movements now. It was a battle for dominance, and both being men, not needing to worry about "gentle", they were playing to win.

Sasuke's pale hands left their posts, one leaving the wall, the other Naruto's crotch, which the blond groaned at the loss of. Instead, they found their way to Naruto's shoulders to slide up Naruto's neck to cup at his whisker-scarred cheeks. He held Naruto gently as their mouths moved and Naruto relaxed into the touch, sighing softly out of his nose. He had completely forgotten that he was stuck in a vent and a suffering claustrophobic. Instead, Sasuke was invading all of his senses, it was like he was drunk and he could tell Sasuke felt no different.

When Sasuke felt the warm air rush against his cheek as Naruto sighed he found himself smirking again. He had lured the blond into a false sense of security and quickly made his move, forcing Naruto's tongue back into the mouth it came from, his own following after it. He swiped his tongue around the cavern, enjoying his final tastes before he withdrew. His lips moved off of Naruto's to kiss down Naruto's neck where he sucked at the skin right under the blond's jaw. When he was satisfied with his work he pulled back slowly, leaving the bruised skin, and Naruto pressed his kiss-swollen lips onto Sasuke's briefly before pulling away, leaving Sasuke with a desire for more. Naruto smirked as he noticed the slight tent that was making itself known in Sasuke's pants, he was happy he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"I shouldn't have done that," Naruto whispered with a wink as he referred to initiating their tongue war.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm horny as fuck now and we're in the middle of a mission," Sasuke smirked. "Though I did _very much_ enjoy it."

Naruto chuckled quietly before sobering up very quickly when he realized he was still in a vent. A tight, dark space with limited air flow.

'_Jesus,'_ he thought when he felt his worries come back to him in a rush.

"Dobe, we're almost out of here, it's alright," Sasuke murmured in his ear before pressing his lips carefully to Naruto's and crawling up to the vent opening.

"_You two know we heard all of that, yeah?"_ Sai's voice whispered to them through their earpieces. Both Sasuke and Naruto froze mid-crawl as they both suddenly came to the realization that they were indeed, not alone right now.

"_So fucking hot. I have a lady-boner,"_ Sakura added. Shikamaru snorted in the background.

"Show's over, fuck off and let us finish our job," Sasuke replied back into the microphone.

"_Is "job" code for erections here, or…?"_ Sai wondered

"Fuck off," Naruto replied.

"_You can enter the office now. Orochimaru just arrived so the party has gone downstairs. You have the entire top floor. Look for the money, anything to do with the Ponzi scheme,"_ Shikamaru said, interrupting whatever Sai was about to say.

"Alright, we're on it."

~:::~

"Opening the door now," Naruto whispered into his microphone as he managed to picklock the door to the office while Sasuke shone the light of a torch on the lock for him. With a quiet click they pulled open the door and walked into the room, Sasuke shutting and locking the door behind them. Naruto pulled out his own torch and together they started their search of the room. When they reached the desk Sasuke took the drawers while Naruto shuffled through the pages across the surface.

"Bills, bills, more bills…Hey, teme, check this out," Naruto whispered as he pulled a sheet of paper out from under an expensive looking paperweight. "Sound Corp. spent a shitload on transporting something to the warehouse. Six boxes worth of something."

"The boxes downstairs…they could have hidden the drugs in them."

"Mmm…That's everything on the desk, really. What about the drawers?"

"Still looking," Sasuke replied, rifling his way through papers gently, trying not to mess up their order. The last thing they needed was for someone like Orochimaru to come in and know the office had been searched.

"Nothing about the money?"

Sasuke shook his head without tearing his focus away from skim-reading over documents until he hit the back of one of the drawers. He knocked the wood with his hand and there was a dull, suspicious _thunk_. He and Naruto exchanged a glance.

"It's a fake back," Sasuke murmured as he knocked on the wood again softly. Using his nails, he dug at the corners of it and lifted while Naruto, using the pick locking tools, helped him remove it. Reaching into the real back of the draw, Sasuke felt something cold, definitely metal with a jagged edge. He pulled it out, holding it up to Naruto's torchlight.

"It looks like it's for a safe," Naruto said as he ran his thumb over the jagged edge of the key Sasuke was holding up to him. He looked down at Sasuke who was staring back up at him in the torchlight, still kneeling in front of the desk drawers. "But there wasn't a safe anywhere is the blueprints…"

There was a moment of silence where the pair tossed ideas around in their minds.

"_The walls!"_ Shikamaru and Sakura whispered in unison through the earpiece as they came to the sudden realization.

"_Orochimaru just arrived, they aren't going to have time,"_ Sai added.

"Give us five minutes and we'll be sweet," Naruto whispered back into his microphone.

"_Five minutes, that's it,'_ Shikamaru commanded.

Naruto and Sasuke wasted no time, already at opposite walls, ears pressed against the plaster as they knocked against it quietly. They were listening out for differences in sound, anything that didn't sound hollow and could be metal.

"_Quiet the fuck down, they're suspicious at the noises,"_ Kiba grunted into his own microphone from wherever he was downstairs. Naruto and Sasuke froze for a moment, listening to the murmurs of voices downstairs.

"I got it," Naruto stated after a few minutes. Sasuke hastily crossed the room and pressed his ear against the wall as Naruto knocked again. There was no doubt about it, the safe was behind the plaster.

"Shikamaru, we found it. They're going to burst in here, guns blazing after we knock own plaster though," Sasuke said into his microphone.

"_I'm on it,"_ Kiba replied before Shikamaru could. _"Just make sure one of you is covering the office door, I don't know how long I can get this to work."_

"Cover the door," Sasuke whispered to Naruto who nodded, un-holstering his gun and crouching by the door. Sasuke flipped his torch around and chipped away at the plaster as quietly possible with the bottom of the handle. After half a minute of quick work he could see the door of the safe. It had a number combination and a lock for the key. Fairly straightforward.

"Hurry up."

Sasuke inserted the key and heard the satisfying click before moving to grip the number combination spinner. The moment his hand came in contact with it, an alarm went off. It was blaringly loud, whining and echoing through the entire warehouse.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned.

"_They're coming upstairs, I'm going to surprise them,"_ Kiba whispered through their earpieces. _"Orochimaru's almost at the office door."_

"_Herd them towards windows, Kakashi and Iruka will snipe if necessary,"_ Sakura stated. _"Sai is coming in."_

"Holy shit, hurry up," Naruto shouted out to Sasuke over the alarm as he noticed Sasuke carefully spinning, trying to crack the combination.

"_Get away from the door, cover Sasuke,"_ Kiba whispered.

Naruto moved away from the door, gun raised and poised to shoot. The office door swung open seconds later and the light flickered on.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Orochimaru stated as his office door swung open to reveal Sasuke almost done on his safe and Naruto standing, legs a shoulder width apart and looking every part the professional gunman. "Sexy and can handle a weapon, I'm impressed, kid."

"Take one more step and I will not hesitate to shoot you, Orochimaru. The police are on their way and Sound is about to be finished. You can't honestly think you can get away with this," Naruto replied and Orochimaru smirked.

"Gentlemen," Orochimaru stated and his businessmen and cronies appeared behind him, guns raised. "We need to clean up this mess."

Sasuke heard the final click, swung open the safe's door hastily and grabbed the rolls of money and documents that were stacked inside, stuffing them into a black backpack. A shot was fired and he looked up to see Sai, obviously having scaled his way in through one of the windows, had shot a gun clean out of one of the druggie's hands.

"Don't let him fucking get away," Orochimaru stated, pointing at Sasuke, who swung the bag onto his back and pulled out his own gun. "Leave this one to me," he added, assessing Naruto, looking him up and down. Sasuke glared at him, a low growl building in his throat. His reaction only made Orochimaru smirk wider.

As three of the businessmen closed in on Sasuke, there was another gunshot, this time getting one of them in the back of their knee, effectively shattering their kneecap.

"Say ello to my lil friend," Kiba shouted, accent and all, as he walked in the room. "Motherfuckers!"

"He thinks he's fucking Al Pacino," Naruto muttered with a snort before grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and barreling his way through the group. They sprinted down the hall, Orochimaru and another businessman following them.

"_Take the side exit,"_ Sakura commanded in their ears.

Shots fired at them and they ducked, the sound of bullets hitting and ricocheting off walls filling the warehouse as the group of four stumbled their way down the stairs.

"You go left, I'll go right," Sasuke stated and Naruto grunted in acknowledgment, taking off down the left side of the warehouse, weaving his way between crates and boxes.

He tripped, his foot clipping on a box that tumbled over to reveal bags and bags of hundreds of pills that spilled out across the cement. Ecstasy.

"Fuck," he said as Orochimaru reached him and leaned over his crumpled body. The older male used his weight to push Naruto down into the cement; it cut at his face as his cheeks were mashed into the hard ground. "Fuck, fuck fuck, get off me, old man!"

Orochimaru chuckled, leaning down so he could talk directly into Naruto's tan ear.

"So unfortunate, I would have loved to have screwed your hole until you couldn't stand for a week," he breathed. Naruto groaned as he his face was slammed into the cement and he felt warm blood leaking from his nose. "But, I have to teach you, you do not fuck with me. You and whoever the fuck you work with are going to die tonight, you little slut."

Orochimaru forced the barrel of his gun into Naruto's mouth, clicking off the safety. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wiggle free under Orochimaru with no luck. Orochimaru's tongue swiped along the shell of his ear and Naruto shuddered, snarling incoherent profanities around the gun.

"Shit!"

There was no mistaking that was Sasuke's voice, the raven had backtracked, coming to find Naruto rather than get the evidence out safely. Naruto opened his eyes to see that the raven did indeed have the backpack still slug across his back, several cuts and bruises littered his skin. He'd obviously had a fistfight with whoever had been chasing him. Within a second he was tackling Orochimaru off of Naruto and wrestling for the older man's gun.

"Sasuke, get off of him, he's fucking nuts! Get out of here!" Naruto shouted as he sat up, head spinning and throbbing painfully where Orochimaru had smashed it into the ground. He stumbled towards the two, but he moved too late. A shot went off, bullet leaving Orochimaru's gun.

"No! No, no, no, shit, Sai! Sai, fucking help."

Sai was there a second later, falling to his knees and pressing his hands down on the wound, putting pressure on it. He was no medic like Sakura, but he had some clue of what he was doing. The desperate sound in that voice had him worried though, thoughts rushing a million miles a minute.

"Ouch."

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered as he glanced at the blond. Blood splattered across Naruto's face, neck, arms and vest. He couldn't even tell where it was coming from, completely delirious. He spun away, gun raised and he pressed it against Orochimaru's forehead. He started backing the snake-like man away from Naruto and Sai, closer to the warehouse windows. A laser from a sniper scope appeared on Orochimaru's chest, right over where his heart was beating away frantically, Kakashi had him right where he needed him. Orochimaru froze in position, staring down at the laser on him.

Police sirens wailed and screeched as they approached the warehouse. Sasuke still didn't step down from where he held the gun to Orochimaru's head.

"If it was up to me, I'd blow your brains out so that they splattered on the wall behind you, but somehow, I think prison will be hell enough for you. You won't be Kingpin when you get there, and personally I hope the prisoners in there fucking destroy you," Sasuke sneered. "Life lesson, don't ever touch an Uchiha's property."

"Sasuke, step down."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Tsunade enter the warehouse with the police. He shot Orochimaru one last feral look before lowering his gun and stepping away so that the police could put a pair of handcuffs on the Orochimaru. Sasuke turned back around to see that Sakura was there now, she and Sai applying First Aid; obviously an Ambulance was on its way. Without even thinking about it, Sasuke's feet dragged him towards Naruto's pale, bleeding body.

"He'll be okay," Sakura said as he reached them and lowered himself to his knees. Sasuke nodded, running the back of his hand along Naruto's cheekbone gently. "H-he took a fucking bullet for you, Sasuke."

"I know…that's who he is. Doing stupid things, brave but batshit crazy…," Sasuke replied. He bent his head and pressed his lips against Naruto's own bloody, cracked lips before pulling away, swiping the blood away on the back of his hand. Sakura smiled as the raven pulled away.

The Ambulance arrived just as Kiba joined them, he had a few scratches and a bullet had taken a chunk of flesh from his upper-arm. So he left with the paramedics as they put Naruto on a stretcher.

"Sasuke."

The raven turned at the call of his name. Tsunade was standing with a senior member of the police force. She gestured for him to come over.

"The money," she stated as he reached them. She stared pointedly at the backpack. He shrugged it off and handed it over, the policeman shifting through the wads of money before shaking both his and Tsunade's hands and thanking him.

"You did good, Uchiha," Tsundae said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He winced. He had certainly done something to it when he tackled Orochimaru and now that the adrenalin was fading, he was really starting to feel it. "That's dislocated," Tsunade stated as she glanced at his shoulder for the first time.

"Pop it back for me?" Sasuke asked, it was no secret that Tsunade was an incredible medic.

"No, you can go to the hospital. I want Sai to be checked out as well. Sakura will take the both of you," Tsunade replied. "Go wait in the car; it's all over now, Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello again, my dear readers! It's been a week, and I managed to get my next chapter out in a week! The world is going to end! Hehehe but yes, here is Chapter 4, this one was pretty enjoyable and one hell of a learning experience for me…plus the longest chapter I have ever written for anything, ever.

So, this chapter is my first lemon, that's right Naz's first lemon. All I can say is that I really hope I did a good job on it. I really hope it pleases you guys, because those of you who read my stories, especially ones who review, you really mean the world to me ^^

I want to also say a MASSIVE thank you to **lovemahBF**, whose reviews and PMs got me pumped to actually write this chapter. So thank you so, so, so much for your kind words!

To all my readers, I love you all! Let me know what you think of the lemon, I'd love to hear how I'm actually doing :)

Till next time, look after yourselves, my lovelies.

**Rating:** M for swearing and lemon…the good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, obviously.

~Naz

**Operation Sound**

**Chapter 4 – Operation Surprise Visit from Sir Sexy**

**Dedicated to the fantastical lovemahBF**

"When was the last time you dislocated something on the job?" Sai asked as he and Sasuke walked through the sliding door entrance of the hospital, Sakura leading the way from where she had parked the car.

"You remember when we had to gather evidence on that scientist who was doing the illegal testing?"

"Yeah, that would have been six months ago, or so," Sai replied and Sasuke nodded. "That was your jaw though, never done a shoulder?"

"No."

"What hurts more, jaw or shoulder?"

"Shoulder," Sasuke replied without missing a beat. He could feel the bones of his shoulder grind occasionally as he walked while he pressed his left hand gingerly to the joint of his right shoulder.

"What about if-"

"Sai."

"Sorry, was just trying to get your mind off of…everything," Sai shrugged.

"Well stop."

"Naruto is going to be fine, guys," Sakura said as she glanced over her shoulder. She smiled comfortingly at Sasuke, the raven had done nothing but stare out the window on the car in silence on ride to the hospital. Though he didn't say anything, she knew he was worried. "Go sit down, I'll check you in."

With a nod, Sasuke and Sai found themselves seats in the waiting room. Sai sank low in his seat with a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. Sasuke sat up straight, back up off the backrest to stop any added pain the pressure would cause him. They sat in silence, listening to a baby whimpering from where it laid in a pram several seats away from them and an elderly person with a chesty cough across the room.

"I've never really enjoyed hospitals," Sai muttered.

"There is no way they would let someone like you work in a hospital anyway," Sasuke replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You would be too insensitive," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, well you would be too much of a bastard, and children would be terrified of you," Sai quipped back with a sniff.

"You're on the waiting list. Someone's going to clean those cuts and make sure they aren't going to get infected," Sakura stated as she looked pointedly at the cuts that littered Sai's hands from when he scaled the warehouse wall. One cut, curving from the end of his thumb looked particularly deep. "That one might need stitches though, I think."

With that, she sat down on the right of Sasuke and carefully pressed around his shoulder joint. She could see the muscles in his jaw tense as he held back a wince.

"We shouldn't have to wait too long," Sakura added after a moment, withdrawing her hand from Sasuke's shoulder and checking the time on her phone. "I asked about Naruto and Kiba too."

Sasuke and Sai looked over at her, Sasuke's eyes searching her face, trying to read it for bad news.

"It's just as I said, they're fine. They went in through faster obviously; the ER has been fairly busy tonight apparently. Kiba is getting his arm stitched up at the moment and they're just monitoring Naruto now," Sakura continued and Sasuke nodded. The three of them lapsed into silence, a little more relaxed after hearing that their team members were doing okay. Sakura had picked up a gossip magazine from the nearest coffee table, flicking through the pages, pausing occasionally to read a story. Sai was rubbing a finger over the deepest cut on his hand, swiping away the blood that continued to leak from it onto some tissues Sakura had handed him. It wasn't so bad now; the bleeding had almost stopped; now all he had was a rather gross looking cut and tender red skin surrounding it. Sasuke was watching the news playing on the television on the opposite wall, not really taking in what was happening. His mind was still wandering; he couldn't help thinking about what Sakura had said, over and over, like some mantra in his head.

"_H-he took a bullet for you."_

After about fifteen minutes a nurse came and got Sai, taking him through to an impeccably clean and disinfected room where they would treat his cuts. Sakura had given up on the magazines by then and was watching the television with Sasuke. Occasionally asking the raven how his shoulder was, always receiving the same reply: "It's fine."

"Naruto is going to be out of there in an hour, I bet you anything. Worry about yourself right now," Sakura sighed. Sasuke nodded once in reply, trying to shift into a more comfortable position in his chair. He bit the inside of the wall of his mouth when he knocked his arm on the armrest and shaking his shoulder at the movement.

"What do you think will happen to Orochimaru?" he asked, turning away from the television to look at Sakura.

"That's out of our control, but I can say that whatever does happen, it won't be pleasant."

"He can afford a good lawyer, Sakura."

"Sasuke, you pulled that cash out of the safe yourself. Naruto knocked over the box of Ecstasy. Kiba managed to get a bag of heroin and recorded the entire conversation between Orochimaru's "buddies" while he was there tonight. We have him right where we want him," Sakura replied easily. "They might even call us in during the questioning process, they'll know everything."

"Mr Uchiha, the doctor will see you now."

The pair turned to see a nurse had called out to Sasuke. Sakura smiled reassuringly and patted Sasuke on the arm.

"Go fix your shoulder, Mr Uchiha. The sooner you and Naruto are better, the sooner you two can go have wild animal sex," she smiled sweetly.

"You're just as bad as Sai," Sasuke groaned as he got up from his seat and followed the nurse. They walked down a few hallways, passing by a few other patients and nurses on the way. The nurse gestured for Sasuke to enter a room and told him to wait there.

It was a simple room. The same bed you would see at a GPs office, desk, computer, printer and a bunch of different charts and posters showing parts of the human body littering the otherwise white walls.

"Good morning, Mr Uchiha," said a man, a beast of a man really, in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck as he entered the room. Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall, it was indeed early morning. Close to three in the morning. He'd lost track of time during the mission.

"I'm Dr Scales, but I prefer Jugo. Now, let's take a look at that shoulder, shall we?"

Sasuke let the hand that was resting gently on his injured shoulder drop away and took a seat on the edge of the bed as Jugo told him to. Carefully, Sasuke removed what he could of his shirt; the sleeve over his shoulder was cut away by Jugo, minimizing movement of his shoulder joint and arm as much as possible.

"How'd you manage this?"

"Tackling someone."

They fell silent, the sound of the clock ticking filling the room as Jugo examined Sasuke's shoulder. Occasionally he would run fingers along muscles on Sasuke's forearm and shoulder blades.

"Just from looking at it, you can tell it's dislocated. Have you taken a look at it?"

"I've been caught up in…other things," Sasuke replied.

"You squeamish about these sorts of things?"

"Not really."

"Good, if I can just get you to stand up for a moment, I'd like to point some things out to you. I think showing you in a mirror will be easiest."

Sasuke stood and stepped away from the bed, Jugo raised a large handheld mirror, allowing Sasuke to get his first good look at the damage.

"You'll notice that your arm is fine, which is good news. Your clavicle is alright too, it looks a little awkward right now, because of this here," Jugo ran a finger over the bulge in Sasuke's skin where his humerus connected to his shoulder. "You've dislocated your glenohumeral joint; you must have landed on it. Now, what I think you've done is a bit of damage to your Infraspinatus muscle and the bone is probably pinching some nerves at the moment. You follow?"

"Kind of…"

"Basically the muscles just here," Jugo said as he pointed to the muscle just below Sasuke's armpit. "I can fix it no problem, just jump back up on the bed for me will you? Alright, now this is just a local injection of anesthesia, it'll help reduce the pain as I relocate the joint."

Sasuke nodded and shivered a little as he felt the cold fluid enter his body.

"I suggest you look away," Jugo added and Sasuke turned his head away from his shoulder, not really wanting to watch the bulge pop back into place. Before he knew it, Jugo was done, back in front of him and comparing his shoulders. He ran his fingers along his collarbones and shoulder blades gently and stepped away, satisfied.

"You're done. I'll just get one of the nurses to come in and show you some exercises to strengthen the muscles again. I'd say rest your shoulder for a while, and then exercise it gently," Jugo stated with a smile before bidding Sasuke farewell.

Sasuke sat alone in the room for a few minutes, contemplating whether it was even worth trying to put his shirt back on with the cuts that had been made on it before the nurse entered the room.

~:::~

"Oh good, you're done," Sai said as Sasuke came back into the waiting room. Sai did, as Sakura predicted, have stitches in the cut on the skin under his thumb. Sasuke could see them through the clear Band-Aid that had been placed on top to stop dirt getting in. "We're allowed to go see Kiba and Naruto, Sakura is already there."

Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"…What happened to your shirt? The nurses are looking at you like you're their next meal," Sai said as he glanced down at the black bundle in Sasuke's hands. "And that Milf in the corner."

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked. "The doc had to cut it to get it off my shoulder."

"Here," Sai shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over. Sasuke thanked him before slipping into it and zipping it up. It was still a little short on him and showing a sliver of pale skin just above his pants. "Let's go."

They wandered down a hallway after checking the room number with the nurses at the check-in desk. Sasuke was checking the numbers on doors to the right along the corridor, Sai checking along the left.

"Get back in bed!"

Both ravens froze mid-step. They could recognise that commanding voice anywhere. No doubt about it, Sakura.

"I just got shot at, Sakura. Excuse me for wanting some fucking ramen for breakfast!"

"And I want a steak! And some bacon and eggs, toast would be nice too. I just spent my night pretending to snort cocaine and give a shit about heroin; it's a bloody tough job. And then a bullet took a chunk out of my arm!"

"Fuck that, I got shot at and some pedophile licked my ear."

"Yeah well I got shot at too. And I'm just too awesome; the pedophile knew he wouldn't stand a chance with me."

"Hey. Hey, hey, Kiba. Shut the fuck up."

"Both of you be quiet. And being hungry doesn't mean you should get out of your bloody beds," Sakura snapped.

"Guess we found them," Sai sighed and led the way down the hall, towards where the all too familiar voices were coming from. Without even bothering to knock, Sai opened the door and stepped into the room.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands. His black shirt and vest hung over the end of the bed. Sakura was standing in front of him, barricading him from the door. Kiba was leaning against the wall next to his bed, remote in his hand, flicking through channels but not paying any particular focus to what was on. His other hand was reaching across his chest and gently brushing up and down the gauze that covered his stitches. When they heard the door open, all three of them looked around at Sasuke and Sai.

"How are you?" Sai asked as he took a seat in the chair at the end of Naruto's bed. Sakura moved away from Naruto to go and stand beside Sai's chair, no one missed the relieved smiles they exchanged.

"I'd be brilliant if I had some ramen," Naruto replied with a joking smile.

"Some steak too."

"Everything is okay for you though? No problems?"

"Nope, just some stitches," Kiba replied.

"The vest stopped the bullet from causing much damage. The pressure it hit me with just caused the skin to split pretty much. Stitches and a little bruising, no biggie," Naruto said.

"It looks like someone rubbed some charcoal and eggplant on you, dude," Kiba snorted.

"It looks worse than it really is," Naruto replied, poking at a purple-black coloured area of his skin to prove his point.

"Kiba!" a small voice called, breathy with relief.

The group in the room turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway, Shikamaru, Iruka and Kakashi behind her. Sasuke stepped away from where he was resting against the door frame and out of the room to rest against the wall in the hall, letting the group of newcomers in the room. Iruka was inside not a second later, wrapping Naruto into a gentle embrace and scolding him for taking such a daring move. Hinata was by Kiba's side, quietly babying him and examining his arm. Sasuke blew a sigh out and rubbed his face tiredly, tilting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes as he listened to his team members chatting in the room.

Sakura looked over Kakashi's shoulder at Sasuke as he rested up against the wall and glanced back at Naruto, still wrapped in Iruka's arms. The blond didn't seem to be focusing on the people around him properly though. It didn't take a brainiac to know that he wanted a moment alone with Sasuke.

"I think we should head up to the cafeteria and get some breakfast," Kakashi stated as Kiba's stomach gave a particularly loud rumble. The grey-haired man exchanged a knowing look with Sakura.

"Heck yeah!" Kiba said, pulling himself up off the wall and putting an arm around Hinata's waist, leading the way out the room. Iruka untangled himself from Naruto and walked out after them with Kakashi, Sakura and Sai bringing up the rear. "You coming or what, Blondie?" Kiba called back down the hall.

Naruto shook his head as he heard Sakura call him a "tactless, brainless idiot" before shuffling on the bed so his back rested against the pillows. He sat in silence for a minute, staring at the doorway expectantly. When Sasuke didn't enter the room, his usual smirk in place like Naruto imagined, the blond grew restless. He stood from the bed and wandered over to the doorway.

Sasuke was still there, leaning on the wall opposite the door. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and index finger, eyebrows furrowed with his eyes still closed. Without a word, Naruto reached up and grabbed his wrist, dragging Sasuke's hand away from his face. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, staring down at Naruto, his expression hard to read.

Naruto turned and pulled Sasuke into the room. Once inside, Sasuke seemed to snap out of it and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was watching Naruto who was standing awkwardly in front of him, his tan hand still wrapped around a pale wrist. Naruto sighed, annoyed with the silence, and released Sasuke's wrist, going to step away from the raven.

Sasuke's left arm shot out and wrapped around the back of Naruto's waist and dragged the tan body back to stand directly in front of him.

"T-teme, what the hell?" Naruto gasped.

"Just stay like this for a moment," Sasuke murmured as he pressed his forehead to Naruto's shoulder, looking down at the wound. He squeezed Naruto gently with the arm wrapped around the blond's waist while the fingers of his other hand traced around the outside of the gauze on the tan hip. Though Sasuke couldn't see it, Naruto smiled at him before resting his own arm across Sasuke's uninjured shoulder and turning his head to the side, pressing his cheek to the top of raven spikes. He breathed in deeply, the smell of sweat, a little bit of blood, shampoo and Sasuke's natural musk wafting through his nose. He trailed his fingers down to the sliver of pale skin exposed to him between Sasuke's jeans and Sai's jacket. The skin was so warm, it was nice. He was comfortable like this.

"You're being abnormally nice, aren't you?" Naruto joked, his chuckle rumbling pleasantly in Sasuke's ears. Silence followed and Naruto raised his head slowly, looking down at the raven, wondering if his comment had offended Sasuke somehow. "I didn't mean it in a-"

"The next time there's a bullet, I'm taking it. You got that?" Sasuke interrupted him. He pulled away from Naruto, staring into blue eyes. The raven looked nothing but serious as Naruto looked back at him. A wide smile cracked across the blond's face and he nodded.

"You owe me one, I guess."

~:::~

"The nurses said you're free to go," Sakura stated as she walked back into the room. She kept her head down just in case she was walking in on something she shouldn't. She gave Naruto and Sasuke a moment to gather themselves if need be before looking up at them. Naruto was back in bed, under the sheets, the remote beside him, chewing his way through a sandwich, talking to Sasuke with his mouthful while he watched _Judge Judy_. Sasuke sat in the chair beside the bed, a cup of steaming black coffee in hand and in an argument with Naruto over how unrealistic the show was.

"The law system doesn't even work like that, dobe."

"Oh and you would know?"

"Itachi _is_ a lawyer."

"I think you're just jealous that you don't have your own TV show."

"Where does your _logic_ come from?"

"Guys," Sakura said, growing frustrated at being ignored. They looked around at her.

"What's up, Sakura?" Naruto asked, swiping away some crumbs he had on the corner of his mouth. He smiled his usual, bubbly smile at her.

"I said the nurses told me you're free to go home."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, kicking off the sheets and beginning to chant _"ramen, ramen, ramen"_ continuously as he checked his rubbish in the bin and slowly shrugged on his t-shirt. Sasuke stood from his seat, and moved to stand beside Sakura while they waited for Naruto to gather his things. When he was done they walked back down the hall to the reception to check-out. The rest of the group was there and waiting for them.

"I'm good to go," Naruto stated with a grin and the group smiled, relieved. They left the hospital, parting ways. Heading home for a much needed good night's sleep, Sakura giving Naruto a lift since he lived on the way to her place, Shikamaru giving Sasuke a lift to his apartment which was about two blocks from his own.

As they were leaving, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a quick glance; Naruto gave him a smile and small wave before sliding into Sakura's car.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said as he jumped in the driver's side. Sasuke nodded, sliding into the car. He rested his head back against the headrest, tired.

~:::~

Naruto walked out of his still steaming bathroom wearing only a pair of grey sweats and still drying his hair with a towel. He was feeling good, refreshed. His wound had improved tremendously over the week days he had spent at home. It was nothing more than yellow-blue coloured bruising around the outside of a rectangle of gauze now. He couldn't even really feel that it was there anymore and had gone for a jog earlier, sick of being cooped up indoors.

Naruto walked down the hall leading away from his bathroom and bedroom and into the conjoined kitchen and living room. He turned on the television as he passed the coffee table before heading into the kitchen and staring into the depths of the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw a bowl with a note attached to it.

_It's stir-fry, yes that's right, vegetables. Eat it._

_Out with Sakura, then I'm working till 2AM. See you tomorrow._

_Love,  
Ino. _

He put the bowl in the microwave before glancing at the clock; it was still only early evening. He cracked open his beer and waited for his food before grabbing a fork and slumping down into the cushions on the couch and settling down to watch a football game. It was the beginning of the third quarter when his doorbell rang and he got up slowly, putting his finished beer and bowl on the sink before opening the door.

"Hey," Naruto breathed, a little surprised at his visitor.

"Hey," Sasuke replied in a low voice that had Naruto thinking back to their kiss in the vent in an instant, he shivered. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stepped back from the door and let him in.

"Good, it doesn't hurt. I forget it's even there. How is your shoulder?"

"Fine, it just gets tight occasionally," Sasuke replied with a shrug. "Tsunade wanted me to tell you, we have to head down to the station and help the police with evidence tomorrow."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Naruto chuckled. "Have a seat, the game is on. You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Okay…just let me go chuck on a shirt," Naruto said, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head with a laugh.

When Naruto returned, with a shirt, they settled into the cushions to enjoy the game. They lapsed into comfortable, idle chatter between breaks in the game for the next half-hour. The company, after spending time on their own and resting after their injuries, was nice. Naruto was smiling broadly the longer he spent chatting. It hadn't really occurred to either of them before, but aside from when they were fighting, they still had moments where they could chat like two good friends.

When the game ended and they had drained their third round of beer, Sasuke lent back on his arm, elbow on the top of the couch cushions and looking at Naruto. The blond looked back at him with one brow raised questioningly.

"You want to tell me why you're here?"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"_It_?" Naruto tried to stop his mind from finding its way into a gutter, he didn't succeed. He felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Everything. You, taking the bullet…Why'd you do it?" Sasuke stated, pretending he was suddenly interested in an infomercial about a mop so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto as he spoke.

"Well…why do you get jealous or upset when someone hits on me, or gives me a hickey? Or a-"

The glare Sasuke sent him stopped Naruto from continuing.

"You'll already know the answer to that," Sasuke stated.

They fell back into silence for a moment, tension in the air as they just stared one another down. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock mounted on the kitchen wall. Naruto could hear Sasuke swallow saliva and watched his Adam's apple bob at the movement and suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. He moved quickly, sliding across the couch and turning Sasuke, pushing the raven's back up against the arm rest. He bent his head slightly and pressed his lips against Sasuke's with a moan as he felt velvety skin touch his own. Sasuke reacted as quickly as Naruto had pushed against him, his hands found their way to Naruto's waist and with a small burst of strength, he raised Naruto a little, the blond helping him by resting his weight onto his knees. Sasuke swung his legs around, letting them face Naruto, so that he wasn't twisting at an odd angle to reach the blond's lips. He then guided Naruto back down off of his knees to straddle the raven's hips. Only then, when they were in a more comfortable position, did they break apart.

Naruto had his hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders, head tilted down so that their lips were only an in apart while they breathed deeply, just enjoying the feel of one another's presence. Sasuke's head was tilted upwards to look at Naruto. He moved his hands to sit on Naruto's bare hips, sliding under the fabric of Naruto's orange t-shirt. His thumbs massaged small circles on the skin. Naruto sighed quietly at the feel before his eyes slid closed once again and he leaned in for another kiss. Sasuke was only too happy to oblige, his hands stilled and he slid one up Naruto's side to rest on the back of a tan neck, locking Naruto's head in place as he smirked. His tongue met Naruto's a moment later and they explored one another's mouths.

With a grin against Sasuke's lips, Naruto jerked his hips into Sasuke's, the raven groaned quietly, pulling back from the kiss to look up at Naruto. The blond grinned down at him and jerked again, teasingly. Sasuke made a breathy, frustrated noise. He slid his hands under Naruo's shirt again, this time pulling the fabric up and over Naruto's head. His eyes raked over the chest exposed to him, his hands feeling their way around Naruto's torso, hard muscles moving under his fingers. Naruto bowed his head once again and Sasuke went to meet him halfway, expecting another kiss, the blond passed his lips and went for the pale neck exposed to him instead. He sucked on the skin over Sasuke's collarbone, nipping it occasionally.

"God _damn it_, dobe," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. He heard Naruto chuckle and felt the sound vibrate against his skin. He closed his eyes at the sound and ran his teeth over the skin behind Naruto's ear. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Naruto's whole body stiffen against him and grip at the front of his shirt.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned before pulling away to look at Sasuke again. "Why the hell is your shirt still on?" He didn't wait for a reply; he just grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over Sasuke head without another word, admiring the pale skin he exposed. He traced the muscles of Sasuke's shoulders and arms, pressing a kiss to where Sasuke had dislocated it a week ago. Sasuke dragged a hand up Naruto's torso to guide the blond's face back up to his; he pressed his lips back onto Naruto's. The hand on the blond's chin slid back down his throat, down, down until they reached a nipple. He pinched it gently; earning a moan from Naruto before continuing to play with it until it was hard and standing tall, then sliding across to do the same to the other.

Naruto was breathing hard through his nose, heat pooling in his stomach. The way Sasuke's bare chest was rubbing against his own, slipping easily as they were starting to sweat, was sending sparks through his body. He and Sasuke broke apart and without a pause, Sasuke's lips were on his jawline, running along the bone, down his neck and shoulders to press kisses on his chest. Naruto arched as Sasuke's tongue darted out teasingly against a nipple. He felt Sasuke smirk against his skin when his breath hitched. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance, he could feel Sasuke was hard, but the raven seemed to be the one getting him particularly hot and bothered. He'd had enough of it, feeling it was time for his dominating streak to start.

Before Sasuke could even grasp what was happening, pleasure shot through him and he had thrown his head back with a surprised gasp crossed with an appreciating moan. He narrowed his eyes in a half-assed version of a glare when Naruto smirked down at him. The blond's hand was rubbing him slowly, without Sasuke even realising, he had managed to unzip the raven's pants and slips his hand inside his boxer before stroking him. Sasuke reached down to return the favour when Naruto caught his hands and forced them away, pinning them against the armrest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto sent him a challenging look. Sasuke lay still under Naruto, watching the blond as he pulled down Sasuke's boxers, continuing his ministrations. Sasuke didn't miss the small, breathy moan Naruto gave when he caught his first look at what Sasuke was packing downstairs. He smirked; Naruto noticed it and pumped Sasuke harder. The raven moaned, tortured as Naruto teased him. The blond had lowered himself down to Sasuke's crotch, breathing against the heated skin.

"Fucking _tease_," Sasuke whispered breathlessly as Naruto gave the tip a single lick before pulling his mouth away again. The raven combed a hand through his hair, chest rising and falling quickly as he fought to stay in control of his body. Naruto watched, completely turned on, his dick aching in his sweatpants, as Sasuke's abdominal muscles tightened and loosened sensually as the raven breathed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke's sex-v muscles either. They were perfectly shaped and strong from years of exercise. Naruto raked his eyes back up Sasuke's chest to look into the dark pools that were watching him, a little glazed over from lust. Something snapped in Naruto and he honestly couldn't be fucked to mess around just staring at Sasuke any longer. He leaned down and engulfed as much of Sasuke as he could, massaging the rest of the shaft with his hands. He made one strong suck and Sasuke arched into him with a throaty moan. He looked up to see that Sasuke had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as he breathed in and out of his mouth. He'd never seen something so hot.

Naruto pushed down on Sasuke's hips as the raven unconsciously made a thrusting motion into the heat of Naruto's mouth, almost choking the blond.

"Shit, sorry," Sasuke gasped out, looking down at Naruto through half-lidded eyes, trying to control his hip movements. Naruto only looked up at him and chuckled, the vibrations moving through Sasuke's sensitive skin made the raven grip at the back of Naruto's hair. Naruto linked one of his hands with the one Sasuke had gripping his hair, fingers tensing and gripping Sasuke's as he steadied himself. The feeling of the muscular, pale body under him was overpowering. He was so hard, but he had dreamed of doing this with Sasuke, no way in hell he was going to stop now. With a quick, steadying breath, Naruto bobbed his head at a rhythm that he set; listening to the almost silent noises Sasuke was making and relishing the feeling of Sasuke's muscles tensing under him. He ran his tongue over Sasuke's tip and felt a shudder run through the body under him.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke whispered. He pulled at the blond's hair gently, urging Naruto to pull away. It was taking all of his strength to do so. He wanted to come. He needed to, so bad. Naruto looked up at him; blue eyes had darkened with lust, and pulled his mouth off of Sasuke's heated skin slowly. He only pulled away about an inch.

"Go ahead," Naruto hummed out at him before descending back down and deep throated Sasuke, he made a swallowing movement and Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer, he exploded into the waiting mouth. Naruto pulled away, wincing at how much he felt the need for his own release, Sasuke didn't miss it either and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Fucking _love it_ when you say my name," Naruto whispered between pants as he stroked himself through his sweatpants. Now that Sasuke thought about it, that had been the first time he had ever called Naruto by his name, rather than the usual dobe, idiot, twat…the list could go on for a while. Sasuke smirked, enjoying the show Naruto was giving him as he straddled the raven, stroking himself through his pants, desperate for release. His hands were itching to touch the blond himself though. He grabbed tan wrists and pulled them away from the blond's crotch, he pinned them behind the blond.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he pressed kisses to Naruto's jaw and neck. He felt Naruto shiver against him every time and smirked. He stretched his neck up further so that his mouth was against Naruto's right ear; he licked it once before continuing. "As sexy as I find your dominating and teasing side, there is no way in hell I'm going to bottom tonight, _Naruto_."

Naruto moaned at the husky way Sasuke had said his name before he took in what the raven had said and squawked in indignation. "I'm not bottoming tonight, asshole."

"You really think so?" Sasuke questioned, he stared up at Naruto with an innocent look. Far too innocent. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"I really think so, you- ah!" Naruto never got to finish, instead he let out a moan that vibrated across his entire chest. "W-what the hell?"

Sasuke broke into a smirk and he moved his right wrist again slowly. Naruto made a breathy noise at the movement. Sasuke had slipped his right hand into the back of Naruto's sweats while the blond had been distracted. He was teasingly rubbing his index finger over Naruto's hole, massaging and letting the finger squeeze past the first ring of muscles before pulling out slowly. He repeated the movement again.

"Don't you dare do that dry."

"But I can do it?" Sasuke smirked wickedly. He felt his dick twitch at the fiery look Naruto had in his eyes. Naruto stared down at him for a moment, eyes hazy with lust as he thought about it. He lent back, pulled Sasuke's hand out the back of his pants and stood up. He turned off the television and kicked Sasuke's discarded clothes and his t-shirt into a pile. He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke who was watching him intently, fixated on him. He sent a cheeky grin at the raven before sliding the waistband of his pants down his legs and kicking the pants over into the pile near the hallway door.

He stood there, in all his tan, naked glory, a little nervous as Sasuke stared at him in a way that seemed like he was trying to burn the image into his mind. Though he tried not to show his shyness, Sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking and whispered a _'holy shit'_ as his eyes raked over Naruto's muscles for good measure. Naruto smiled.

"Lube's in my room, you coming or not?" Naruto said. Within a second Sasuke was off the couch. He slid his hands down Naruto's sides, stopping at his hips. Naruto gripped Sasuke's biceps and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss as he backed down the hallway, leading the raven. They had stumbled into walls only twice as they reached Naruto's room. Sasuke kicked the door shut behind him as he was pulled into the room and he swung Naruto around, backing the blond up against the door. They groaned in unison as their crotches aligned and they grinded against one another.

"Bed…Lube's in the drawer," Naruto gasped out between kisses and Sasuke nodded, pulling them away from the door to land on the bed in the center of the room. Naruto reached across to the bedside drawer, madly searching through its contents. He grabbed the tube turned back to lay on the sheets, staring up at Sasuke with a grin. The raven was gazing down at the blond while his fingers were gently brushing over the gauze on Naruto's hip.

"You sure you're up for it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Is this your way of telling me you are getting cold feet, Uchiha? Because I am getting a real bad case of blue-balls here," Naruto stated and Sasuke smirked before ducking his head and kissing Naruto again.

"My feet are toasty warm. My dick even more so."

"So hurry the fuck up," Naruto bit back.

Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto, one hand pumping the blond in time with the rhythm their mouths had set, the other working to unscrew the cap on the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. He pulled away, rubbing his fingers, spreading the liquid before lowering his hand down between their bodies. Naruto smiled up at the raven and Sasuke took that as a sign to go ahead. He worked the first finger in, stretching the muscles carefully; holding back a moan at the way Naruto's heat was sucking him in. He added a second finger and Naruto winced before nodding for Sasuke to continue. It took a few moments for Naruto to enjoy it, pressing his hips back down to meet the fingers. Sasuke added the third finger slowly, Naruto's muscles gripping it tightly as he moved. Naruto's breathing had hitched, his eyes slid shut.

"Try and relax," Sasuke muttered, his spare hand slid under Naruto's lower back and he massaged the muscles there gently. Naruto sighed at the feeling. The muscles squeezing Sasuke started to relax and he started to move his fingers in and out slowly, Naruto moving with him. He curled the tips of his fingers and Naruto moaned, his heart racing in his chest and the release he had been holding onto exploding in a wave of relief and pleasure as Sasuke continued to hit his prostate. Sasuke pulled away slowly, careful not to hurt Naruto as he let the blond catch his breath. His own dick was throbbing again after seeing Naruto's facial expression as he came. Using his thumb, Sasuke scooped up some of Naruto's cum and, making sure that the blond was watching, sucked it off his thumb. Naruto gave a breathy moan in response.

After a minute or so, Naruto was nudging at Sasuke with his leg and Sasuke smirked, spreading the tan legs further apart and sliding further up them until his erection was teasingly brushing against Naruto's hole. Naruto massaged lube onto Sasuke's shaft, the raven's breathing turning into pants as his body reacted to the touch.

"Straight in, quick, like a Band-Aid," Naruto muttered with a smile as he finished with the lube and tossed it over to the other side of the bed. Sasuke looked at Naruto unsurely who rolled his eyes and raised his hips; he used his knees to grip Sasuke's sides and pressed himself down on Sasuke's erection. In one quick move, he had Sasuke sheathed in him, a burning mix of pain and pleasure exploding through him and Sasuke had given a husky moan from above him.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke whispered breathlessly. Despite being stretched, Naruto was still impossibly tight, the warmth sucking Sasuke in, urging him to start moving, but he waited, wanting the blond's consent.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, looking up at the raven and shifting his hips, causing both of them to moan. "Move."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, pulling out and then pushing his way back into Naruto. The heat was driving him wild; he had to hold himself back from just pounding into Naruto. Sasuke set a slow pace, letting Naruto get used to everything.

"Faster," he heard Naruto say and he jerked his hips faster. His muscles working like springs. Naruto met him every thrust, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.

"You…know how…I always…tell you to…shut up?" Sasuke asked between panting breaths. Naruto nodded.

"Don't you _dare_ start listening to me now," Sasuke stated, with a vigorous buck of his hips. Naruto threw his head back.

"Ah shit, _Sasuke_," he called out in ecstasy. The way Sasuke's name rolled off the blond's tongue only urged the raven on. They picked up pace, every thrust meeting Naruto's prostate, causing the muscles in Naruto's ass to grip tighter onto Sasuke. They found themselves in a sloppy kiss, sweat dripping and mingling against one another. The sounds of their skin slapping with each thrust and their moans filled the room. Naruto, after taking in Sasuke's words, was particularly vocal, his body erupting in a frenzy of pleasure. He knew it must have been echoing through the apartment. The sounds Naruto was making only urged Sasuke on though.

There was a build in both of their stomachs, groins begging for release. Naruto's fingernails were biting into Sasuke's shoulders, legs gripping and pulling the raven in harder than ever while Sasuke gripped the sheets on either side of Naruto's head. Both couldn't hold on for much longer, it was too much.

"I'm coming," Naruto whispered, Sasuke making a noise of confirmation. He reached down and pumped Naruto's hardness, thrusting hard and fast. They were on the edge, so close. So close.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured huskily and ran his tongue over the patch of skin behind Naruto's ear. The blond stiffed, the muscles in his ass clamping down on Sasuke as he came with a scream of the raven's name. Sasuke groaned, riding out the last of his orgasm, Naruto's muscles milking him. They slowed their movements until they stilled, both panting, their hearts beating erratically. Sasuke's arms shook at their effort to keep him up. Naruto's legs dropped away from Sasuke's waist tiredly. Unable to hold on any longer, Sasuke lowered himself slowly, his weight shifting onto Naruto as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's still hot body and held him close, not too bothered by the extra weight, he found it rather comforting. Both of them were spent.

When Sasuke had the energy to move, he pulled out slowly, Naruto moaning quietly. Sasuke lifted himself up to see his seed trickling out of Naruto onto the bed sheets. He grabbed the nearest thing to them, Naruto's bath towel, to wipe away the mess, carefully cleaning off Naruto and then himself. He tossed the towel to the ground and detangled his legs from the blond's and gently rolled off of him to lay on the bed beside him. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, coming down from their high. Sasuke raised an arm and covered his eyes with the back of it, blowing out a satisfied sigh.

"What took us so long to do that?" Naruto wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your idiocy," Sasuke replied, amusement in his voice.

"You're such a bastard, I think that might be it," Naruto retorted with a grin. "All I can say though is _holy shit_."

"I'm that good, huh?" Sasuke smirked, glancing over at Naruto who rolled his eyes at the raven's ego. Sasuke rolled onto his side, getting in nice and close to Naruto's ear so he could whisper what he had to say in his ear.

"I've certainly never had better sex in my life. You're so hot, pulling me in like you did. And that face you make when you come, never seen something so _sexy_," he whispered heatedly, adding a moan to the end for good measure. Blush painted Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Well I said "holy shit", not that you were the best I've ever had…" Naruto stated with a challenging look. The growling sound Sasuke made in his ear made him shiver before he laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. That was by far the best sex ever. Your hard cock ramming into me…I don't think it gets much better than that," he continued seductively, running his hand over Sasuke's length. He felt it twitch as he spoke. Sasuke breathed shakily into his ear.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked softly as he yawned, hand dropping away from Sasuke's length. Sasuke ran a hand through his messy blond sex-hair, pulling it out of his eyes.

"We'll work it out tomorrow. We need sleep, I'm about to crash," Sasuke replied. "And I'm expecting a round two later."

Naruto laughed, his body shaking against the raven's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer, tugging up the sheets to cover them both. Naruto curled in towards Sasuke who rested his chin on top of Naruto's head. Naruto let out another yawn before closing his eyes, holding Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, loving the way he felt Naruto's muscles tense and jump under tan skin at the sound of his own name.

"Night, teme."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, a small, genuine smile on his face as he buried his nose into Naruto's hair and his eyes slid closed.

"Dobe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was.

**Rating: **M

**Operation Sound**

**Chapter 5 – Operation Let's finish this Shit**

Naruto blinked hazily, morning sunlight was streaming into his bedroom through the small gap in his curtains. He wriggled slightly, smiling a little as the pale arm that was wrapped around his waist squeezed tighter. Under the sheets, Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm legs tangled with his own and shivered in surprise when he felt Sasuke sigh in his sleep, warm air rushing against the back of Naruto's neck.

There was a soft creaking noise and Naruto raised his head up off his pillow to look at the door. He raised an eyebrow at it and was suddenly very thankful that the bed sheets were pulled up over his and Sasuke's waists. Ino was standing in the doorway with the biggest grin Naruto had ever seen on her face.

"What the fuck, Ino? Get out," Naruto whispered at her in annoyance.

"I _knew_ it! I knew this was going to happen," Ino smirked and glanced over Naruto's shoulder to look at the face of Sasuke Uchiha for the first time. "Holy shit he is even better looking than I imagined."

"Get out!" Naruto stated, trying to keep his voice down and feeling his heart jump when Sasuke stirred beside him.

"I can't even…High-five me," Ino whispered raising a hand for Naruto to hit.

"I'm not high-fiving you."

"Oh, come on. Don't leave me hanging."

"Ino, _get the fuck out_."

"How was he? Brilliant? He was brilliant wasn't he?"

"_Ino!_"

"I bet he's a 10 out of 10…damn it, you're so lucky. How's he hung? I bet he's _huge_ huh? You've got a _very_ satisfied look in your eye."

"Ino, if you don't leave, I am going to sock you one in the boob."

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. You can give me all the details later," she winked before heading towards the door. "I'll make you guys some breakfast," she added before leaving and closing the door after her. The moment she was gone Naruto sunk back into the pillows with a soft groan, his face burning with embarrassment.

He felt the mattress shake a little and glanced over to see Sasuke looking back at him, wide awake and shaking with laughter.

"You were awake? How much did you hear?" Naruto groaned again.

"All of it."

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes and rolling out of Sasuke's arms. His ears and neck were flushed red now. The heat in his cheeks only worsened when he heard Sasuke chuckle and he scooted over, wrapping his arm back around Naruto's waist.

"So, that's the infamous Ino that Sakura always talks about then?" Sasuke murmured, burying his face back into his pillow. Honestly, the girl was exactly what he had been expecting.

"Yes, that would be her," Naruto stretched out his arms, groaning as he heard his back crack satisfyingly. "And feel free to pretend you never heard that conversation and never mention it ever."

Sasuke rolled himself up onto an elbow, looking down at the blond with a smirk.

"I don't know…You looked _very satisfied_ last night, but would you give me a 10?" Sasuke wondered, sliding the hand around Naruto's waist to lie on the sensitive skin on the inside of one of the blond's thighs.

"I hate you," Naruto glared up at Sasuke, trying to look intimidating, but the blush on his face kind of ruined the effect.

"Of course you do," Sasuke snorted. He lowered his head until his lips were brushing against Naruto's closest ear; he said nothing and waited in humoured silence as he felt the blond twitch against him. He heard Naruto breath out shakily and knew the blond was watching him out of his peripheral vision, waiting for Sasuke to move.

"Are you waiting for me to touch you, Naruto?" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's ear. He made sure the blond's name came out as a husky purr. Naruto groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Yes," Naruto admitted in a whisper.

"Thought you hated me?" Sasuke questioned mockingly.

"Even when you've just woken up you act like such an asshole," Naruto grumbled, he didn't have to look at Sasuke to know that he was smirking. He heard Sasuke chuckle quietly before the hand on his thigh was back around his waist and holding him once again. He felt a pair of lips press to his temple gently before Sasuke rolled slightly, eyes slipping closed, ready to doze off again.

"I'm going to shower, I'd rather not go and eat breakfast still sticky while Ino stares at me like I'm a rare animal at the zoo," Naruto stated, pulling himself out of Sasuke's hold which seemed reluctant to let go. Naruto slipped on a pair of boxers before heading for the door, pausing when he felt Sasuke's eyes watching him intently.

"You can come…if you want?" Naruto murmured, looking back over at his shoulder. Before the blond could even blink Sasuke was out of bed, a pair boxers pulled on and following him to the bathroom down the hall.

"Eggs are almost done. If you're going to mess around in the shower, make it a quickie!" Ino shouted after them from the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill her," Naruto sighed, feeling his ears heating up in embarrassment again before slamming the bathroom door closed behind him. Sasuke had already turned around to face the blond, smirk in place, with his arms crossed over his chest as he leant back against the sink. He watched as Naruto moved to turn on the shower, the sound of water spraying and hitting tiles filled the room.

Naruto slid off his boxers, trying to ignore the eyes raking over his body, and stepped into the shower. He sighed contentedly as he felt the warm water relax his muscles, flushing a little when he noticed how stiff and tender his lower back really was. He raised his hand to press against his lower back muscles and lent his head against the tiled wall in front of him.

Two slightly larger hands pulled Naruto's away from the skin and replaced them a moment later, deftly massaging the knotted muscles a moment later. Naruto's eyes slid closed as he relaxed, putting the palms of his hands on the wall to take his weight. He groaned appreciatively as Sasuke's thumbs worked out a particularly tight knot.

A small, happy smile split across Naruto's face as he felt Sasuke's chin lower to settle on his shoulder. He listened to the raven's steady breaths mixed with the spray of the water and for a moment completely forgot that he had slept with Sasuke Uchiha, his work colleague. Someone with an equally dangerous job as himself, someone who got messed up in stuff just as bad as him, and instead just thought of him as Sasuke. Just Sasuke…beast in the sack.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sasuke murmured, reaching around Naruto and pressing a thumb to the blond's furrowed brow. "You'll injure yourself," he added with his trademark smirk.

"Jerk…It's nothing. Just how good that feels," Naruto replied, leaning back into Sasuke's other hand that was still kneading away at his muscles.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on you…Couldn't handle it? Like an old man."

"Oi, fuck you. I have the libido and drive of a sex God, thankyou," Naruto retorted, spinning around to face Sasuke. "You try having a dick thrusted up _your_ ass! Two rounds might I add. While _injured_."

There was a moment of silence between the two while they stared one another down, before both were laughing.

Sasuke shook his head as he steadied his laughter to nothing more than a small chuckle and pulled Naruto closer, kissing him. Naruto moaned enthusiastically as their tongues met, massaging one another as they became reacquainted. Neither even cared that the other was suffering from a slight case of morning breath. All that mattered was the enticing heat and taste of each other's mouths.

"Next time, I am _so_ topping," Naruto stated as they pulled apart. His eyes were fiery with determination.

"So, there'll be a next time then?"

"Do you want there to be?" Naruto asked, feeling a little awkward now. He looked down for a moment, internally cringing at the silence that followed between them before Sasuke's hand tilted his chin back up so they were looking one another in the eye.

"Without a doubt," Sasuke stated firmly and Naruto grinned widely.

"Well in that case, prepare to have your ass pounded next time then. Just call me a jackhammer because I'm-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, muffling whatever he was saying and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"You spend far too much time with Kiba," he sighed and dropped his hand away and starting to wash himself instead. Naruto took a moment to appreciate the way the water had flattened Sasuke's spikes so that they now splayed across his pale neck, dripping water down his back enticingly.

'_How many people have ever seen him like this?'_ the blond wondered fleetingly before continuing.

"I'm still topping, right?" Naruto questioned as he followed Sasuke's lead, soaping himself up.

"Really think you could dominate me in this?" Sasuke gestured between both of them.

"Duh. You can't resist my charms. Or my skill," Naruto winked.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke drawled. He didn't receive a reply, instead Naruto grabbed his shoulders and spun them so Sasuke was the one up against the wall and gave the raven a wild grin before shoving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and kissing him enthusiastically, beating back the raven's tongue.

When they broke for air, Naruto went to Sasuke's neck. He sucked the skin there, feeling the rumble of Sasuke's groan vibrate through the skin before it had even escaped the raven's mouth. He smirked, nipping at the skin momentarily before sucking it back into his mouth. Only when he felt satisfied that the bruise that now marked the skin wasn't going to disappear before at least a few days, did he pull away. From there his mouth trailed down a pale chest and stomach, taking a moment to appreciate the abdominal muscles resulting from years of training, before reaching Sasuke's crotch. He smirked up at the raven, who was watching him attentively. The raven also broke into his own smirk a moment later.

"I like how you look down there," Sasuke stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before lowering his head once more and flicking out his tongue to lick at the head of Sasuke's erection. Without a pause he slid what he could of the length into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks with a strong suck.

"_Fucking hell_," Sasuke whispered, feeling himself tremble at the wonderful sensation of Naruto's mouth. He raised an arm and gripped at the shower railing that held the glass door in place. His breathing hard and sharp.

Naruto pulled back with a teasing grin a moment later, knowing just how painfully annoying it would be for Sasuke to still be holding on to his aching need to release.

"Have I won already? That was faster than I expected," he stated and Sasuke glared. The raven crouched down to Naruto's level, letting the water splatter off his back as he stared into blue eyes.

"Not even close, Naruto," he muttered, loving the shiver that ran through Naruto at the sound of his own name coming from Sasuke's lips. He lent in, kissed Naruto on the nose gently, which even surprised himself a little. And then gave Naruto's cock one hard, delightful tug. The blond fell off his knees and back onto his ass with a moan, glaring as Sasuke stood slowly and stepped out the shower.

"You're such a bastard," Naruto sighed before grabbing the hand Sasuke had extended out to him and hoisted himself to his feet. He followed Sasuke out the shower and they took a moment to stare at one another. Both naked, dripping wet and Sasuke semi-hard, his body hoping for some form of release. Naruto's hardness had wilted when his pained ass had hit the tiles.

"You want to help me with this?" Sasuke asked, smirk growing a little as he noticed that Naruto's eyes had flickered down to his lower half a couple of times in their staring.

"I think you can handle this one," Naruto replied with a shit-eating grin before grabbing a towel to dry himself off with, wrapping it around his waist and heading back to his room to throw on some clothes and wait for Sasuke before they'd head into the kitchen. He let out a snort of laughter as Sasuke chose some choice curses to mutter after him.

~:::~

"Took you long enough," Ino stated with a knowing smile as Sasuke and Naruto entered the kitchen. She was already serving bacon, eggs and toast out onto plates for them. A bowl of fruit, muesli and yoghurt was beside her on the bench which she spooned into her mouth occasionally while preparing their food. Naruto made a face as she ate a mouthful of muesli before taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Sasuke following suit. Naruto never really did understand Ino's dieting; she was one of the most beautiful girls he knew. Every time he bothered to mention that though he always received a roll of the eyes in return before she would turn away from him. He never did miss the small, appreciative blush on her face though.

"You didn't have to do this, Ino. I could have made something," Naruto said as she passed each of them their hot breakfast.

"I'm sure your ass is far too sore for you to be able to properly run around in the kitchen. Besides, you'd manage to burn it."

"I would not," Naruto stated defensively.

"He burnt 2-minute popcorn last week," Ino said, turning to Sasuke, shaking her head in disbelief. "How hard is it? You stick it in the microwave for _2 minutes_."

"He isn't the brightest," Sasuke replied with a smirk, ducking when Naruto threw his fork at the side of his head.

"So Sasuke, what do you work?"

"Special Ops."

"Same as Naruto then," Ino smiled, a little too sweetly in Naruto's opinion. "How do you like it?"

"Work is work, but I don't hate it."

"How'd the drug bust with Orochimaru go?"

"…You do realize you aren't meant to tell people our missions, Naruto? There's a reason all the folders are labeled confidential." Sasuke asked, before turning to back to Ino and muttering a "no offence", to which she shrugged in reply.

"Who's going to believe anything she says, Sasuke? She works at a flower shop and a bar," Naruto replied, grinning when Ino sent him an angered look. "It was Sakura that told her anyway."

"We tell each other everything," Ino added. "Like last week I was telling Sakura about this one time in college when Naruto fell asleep at a party, so Kiba glued his hand inside his boxers. By the time he managed to tear his hand away again he'd ripped off hair in the shape-"

Naruto's hand had shot out and wrapped around Ino's mouth before she could say anymore. Not sure whether to be pleased Ino and Sasuke were having their moment of bonding as they were both laughing, well Sasuke chuckling quietly, and Ino giggling against his hand. And be glad that his roommate seemed to like Sasuke. Or whether to be mortified that Sasuke, _Sasuke_, of _all _people, got to hear that story.

No one was ever going to let him live it down now.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all so fucking hilarious," Naruto sighed, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth and glaring at his still laughing roommate and… what the hell was Sasuke? Boyfriend? No, neither of them had said anything like that. Fuck buddy? Friend with benefits? No, he didn't really want that. Sure, Sasuke had agreed with him that they were going to have more than just last night's rendezvous, but neither had mentioned it being _more_. The sex was freaking awesome, but was there a relationship that could go further than colleagues, rivals and friends between them?

"What?" Sasuke murmured, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. He was staring at the blond, an eyebrow raised questioningly, looking a little concerned, while Ino had her back turned to them. She was too busy putting her bowl into the dishwasher to notice that Naruto had been in his own little world.

"It's nothing," Naruto replied, chewing his way through some toast now. Ino turned back to them with a smile a moment later.

"Well, I think I might go catch up on some TV and sleep. Probably see you sometime this afternoon? I'll make ravioli," Ino said and Naruto grinned. She started heading for her room, calling out a "nice meeting you, Sasuke!" as she went.

When she was gone, Naruto had slipped out his seat and began cleaning up both Sasuke's and his own empty plates before draining the last of his orange juice and stacking the glass into the dishwasher a moment later. He turned back to see that Sasuke had stood from his own chair and was now leaning against the counter opposite him, watching the blond.

"I know I'm sexy, but I think you can't even keep your eyes off of me," Naruto winked. "I don't blame you, just look at me," he added with a playful laugh as he flexed his arms, showing off his biceps.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes.

"We still have a few hours before we need to be at the police station," Naruto said, glancing at the clock on the wall. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before smirking when Naruto pulled him closer, his warm breath spilling across Sasuke's collarbone.

"That we do," Sasuke murmured back, running a hand down the blond's back before it found its way to Naruto's skin as it pulled up his t-shirt at the hem.

Naruto pulled back and started making a rumbling noise, trying to imitate a jackhammer, while grinning. Sasuke shook his head with a quiet snigger.

"Dobe, that may be the biggest turn-off of-"

The sound of a phone vibrating and a ringtone rang through the house a moment later, interrupting Sasuke.

"That's mine," he sighed and Naruto nodded, going back to stacking the dishes as Sasuke crossed the kitchen to the connected living room. He picked his jeans up from the pile of their clothes that had been left forgotten since last night and dug the ringing phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller I.D before answering.

"This better be good, Itachi."

"_Good morning to you too, little brother. The police called to inform that while they were going through all the files you took from the safe in the warehouse, they found confidential files on Uchiha Industries. They were taken directly from Father's office."_

"What?"

"_Someone who worked or still works for Father stole information on the company and gave it to Orochimaru. Father, the police and I are going to sift through every name of those employed by Orochimaru and then anyone connected to him through drugs and see which of them Father knows or has also employed. It could take a while, but in the end we could lay even more charges on him, if we can get the evidence."_

"How long could that take?"

"_Orochimaru was smart in his white-collar crimes; he knew how to cover his tracks. Who knows how well he's hidden some of this stuff."_

"What was the point of getting information on Dad though?"

"_He was going to buy out Uchiha Industries and run it to the ground."_

"That bastard," Sasuke growled under his breath.

"_Sasuke, I didn't call you to get worked up over the company. You need to worry about yourself here,"_ Itachi continued. After the years they had spent together, Sasuke had learned to recognise concern in his brother's voice, and right now, Itachi sounded particularly concerned.

"_You're going to have to be careful giving evidence in case Orochimaru's lawyer finds some way to turn it all back onto you. If Uchiha Industries and you somehow find your way into media coverage, you're time working with Special Ops would come to an end. You wouldn't be able to work undercover."_

"I get it," Sasuke murmured.

"_No punches or whatever today."_

"I'm not going to-"

"_Sasuke, if Orochimaru starts shit with Naruto, you can't lose control over it."_

"Why would I-"

"_You always lose control where that blond is concerned, Sasuke,"_ Itachi interrupted, Sasuke didn't have to see Itachi in person to know the man was smirking. _"Come over before you go to the station. Mother wants to fuss over you and your shoulder."_

"Tell her it's better."

There was some mumbling on the other line and a moment later Itachi was back.

"_She isn't taking no for an answer."_

"I'm at Naruto's," Sasuke sighed, really not in the mood for Mikoto to force feed him and tell him for the hundredth time that he needed a haircut.

"_Mother, he is at Naruto's,"_ Itachi called out, Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as he could hear his Mother giggling in the background and nattering on about how she knew it all along, women's intuition. _"She said 'be here in an hour'. Hopefully this means you'll be in a good mood, you needed a good lay, little brother."_

"Fuck off," Sasuke sighed at his brother's mocking tone before hanging up.

"Was that Itachi?" Naruto asked from where he stood, still waiting in the kitchen for the raven.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, stuffing the phone back into his jeans pocket. "I'm going to have to take off; something has come up with my parents."

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked, his genuine worry made Sasuke's lips twitch into the smallest of smiles. The dobe always did manage to emotionally attach and concern himself with people, even if he'd never met them in person.

"It will be," Sasuke replied, gathering his things together before turning back to Naruto. "I'll meet you at the station?"

Naruto nodded mid-yawn, stretching out his arms and back. They stood together at Naruto's front door for a moment, an air of uncertainty and awkwardness between them, unsure of their next move.

"I'll see you later then," Naruto said after a moment of the awkward silence.

"Alright. Get some more sleep, dobe," Sasuke replied stepping out of the apartment and heading for the stairs.

"Don't tell me what to do, teme!" Naruto called after him with a grin.

~::~

Sasuke pulled in to the parking lot in front of the police station, yanking off his helmet and ruffling his hair before swinging off of his motorbike and shrugging out of his riding jacket. He roughly shoved them into the bag he had with him and headed for the building, noticing that Naruto's orange car was also already in the parking lot as well while stifling a tired yawn. The way he stomped his way up the steps to the entrance was a good indication of just how bad of a mood he was in.

He had spent the last three hours over at his parents' house. The first hour he helped his father and Itachi sift through piles of employee files for _Uchiha Industries_, looking for any links to Orochimaru. Then the next two hours went exactly as he had predicted, Mikoto Uchiha had pulled her youngest son out of her husband's study and downstairs into their extensive kitchen. She had pushed him down into a seat at the table and proceeded to place mountains of food in front of him. Then the motherly nagging and questions had started.

"_You really do need a haircut," Mikoto stated running her fingers through Sasuke's dark hair._

"_You aren't eating enough. You use up so much energy at your job, you should eat more," she shoved a fork into his hand and glowered at him until Sasuke speared a cherry tomato on the plate in front of him with a sigh. _

"_I'm so glad you and Naruto finally got around to it. Watching your tension build over the past two years you've been working together has been so painful. So, how was it? Who topped?"_

_Sasuke choked on the tomato he had been slowly chewing his way through and had to gulp down water before he could stop coughing. _

"**Mother**_," Sasuke growled out. "There is a reason it's called a __**personal life**__. Some things are __**personal**__."_

"_Oh, so he topped then? Well he is strong isn't he? Very handsome too. Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, I distinctly remember you loving to play with dolls when you were five."_

"_If you must know, his neighbours heard him and he wasn't topping. And G.I Joe are __**action figures**__, not dolls."_

_Mikoto was smirking at Sasuke as the words slipped out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. _

"_That's my baby boy, always making them scream, in terror or otherwise," Mikoto stated with a wink and Sasuke suddenly realized if there was one thing he never __**ever**__ wanted his mother to do to him again, it was wink at him. _

"_So, when do I officially get to meet him?" Mikoto questioned, sipping the cup of tea she had in front of her. _

"_We've spent one night together, Mother. I think you're getting ahead of yourself."_

"_You two must know where you're going from there though. It would be nice to meet the one person who manages to rile you up so much. I'm sure Itachi would like to take some pointers," Mikoto said with a laugh. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sound of his mother's laugh. It was one of the things he missed the most after moving out. _

"_We haven't spoken about it," Sasuke replied and Mikoto raised a brow at her son. _

"_You left him this morning without anything? No hint of wanting more?_

"_Not exactly," Sasuke replied, thinking of their short conversation in the shower of continuing their rendezvous between the sheets in the future._

"_I think you should make it clear what you want, Sasuke. He isn't going to wait to hear what you want forever."_

"_He might not like hearing what I want."_

"_And what's that?"_

_Sasuke glanced at the time on his phone and stood, leaning over to kiss Mikoto on the cheek before taking his plate to the kitchen. He grabbed his black motorbike helmet and headed towards the front door where he knew Mikoto would already be waiting to say goodbye. _

"_I have to get down to the station."_

"_Be careful with the questioning. He can't know your connection to Uchiha Industries."_

"_I will."_

_Sasuke bent slightly to give Mikoto's smaller figure a quick hug in farewell, trying to ignore the knowing look she was giving him._

"_You two may not have the safest, most stable jobs, but he would be crazy not to, Sasuke," Mikoto murmured into her son's ear before they pulled away from the hug. She eyed the helmet in his hands as he opened the door. "I really wish you would get rid of that bike. It isn't safe."_

"_Not this again," Sasuke groaned before disappearing out the door. _

Sasuke entered the police station and was led by an officer to where Orochimaru was being questioned. The officer knocked on the door beside where Orochimaru would be and Tsunade opened the door a moment later to reveal a small room behind the one-way window that looked in on the questioning room. Naruto was seated on a chair in the corner, chatting with Shikamaru, who had his laptop on his lap, ready to help give evidence whenever it was required. Two detectives were in the room as well, watching Orochimaru through the glass.

"You're late, Uchiha," Tsunade stated as she let him in. "Alright detectives, we're ready."

The two detectives nodded and disappeared out of the room a moment later in preparation to continue their interrogations.

Sasuke moved up to the glass, watching Orochimaru He was sitting at the table in the room, arms crossed over his chest. He sipped at his cup of water occasionally, but otherwise did nothing but stare blankly at the one-way window, knowing he had an audience.

A hand tapped his shoulder and Sasuke looked around to see Naruto holding up a mug of coffee for him. Naruto looked more refreshed now; obviously he had managed to fit in a nap before coming down to the station.

"You look like crap," Naruto muttered before turning to the glass and joined Sasuke in watching Orochimaru with a determined fire in his eyes.

"He isn't talking," Tsunade stated as she came up behind the pair of them.

"Who's been in to question him?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru. Naruto was glancing at Sasuke now; he could feel the waves of disgust and hatred that Sasuke held for the man rolling off of him.

"Both of the detectives, and I have joined them myself as well," Tsunade replied.

"So what is our next move?"

"His lawyer will be joining us soon. I would like to get him talking before that happens though."

"We could-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto clearing his throat before speaking up.

"Let me go in."

"What?" Sasuke spun to look at Naruto. "You can't be serious? This guy isn't someone to mess around with, dobe."

"You don't think I know that?" Naruto raised a brow at him. He turned to speak to Tsunade, "I can get him to talk, just trust me."

~::~

"Detective," Orochimaru greeted monotonously as the policeman opened the door into the room. "Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Orochimaru simpered as he saw Naruto enter the room behind him.

"It's time you start answering questions, Orochimaru. We've got the evidence, the moment you start talking the easier this process is going to be on you," Naruto stated, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke felt a small smile creep across his face at Naruto's tone. It was stiff, cold and meant business. It was so unlike his usual bubbly character. Despite that, his sudden domineering attitude was pretty hot.

"I'll start talking if you come over here and finish off what we started that night in my office," Orochimaru stated with a slimy smirk.

Naruto arched an eyebrow and the detective behind him shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know about that, Orochimaru. You're hardly packing anything satisfying, it's kind of a turn-off," Naruto replied openly with a far too innocent and sweet smile.

"Sounded as if you were enjoying it though, I do recall an incredibly sexy moan," Orochimaru replied "Not even an undercover agent could fake something like that. You might be good at acting, but not that good."

"I wonder…"

"What is it?"

"Did you wank thinking of me?" Naruto smirked.

'_Naruto, what are you doing?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, his hands curling into stiff fist, knuckles going stark white. He knew it was stupid, but he could feel the green-eyed monster of jealousy twitching to life in his stomach.

"Ease up, Uchiha. Naruto's just getting Orochimaru to talk more. If Blondie riles him up enough, maybe he can get something out of him," Tsunade stated, placing a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Orochimaru replied, his eyes watching every move Naruto made as the blond began walking towards the table and away from the detective. He lowered himself down into the chair across from Orochimaru; the only thing separating them now was the table.

"I wouldn't know whether to be flattered that I sound _that_ sexy, or to be disgusted that it was _you_ who was thinking of me while beating your meat," Naruto said, lazily crossing his right leg over his left and pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on the table. He took a slip before continuing.

"I got some bad news for you though, Orochimaru."

"And what's that?"

"When I moaned, I wasn't even thinking about you or feeling what you were doing to me. You see, it was then that my partner in the mission entered your office to come and help me out."

"That pale kid?"

"I would hardly call him a kid," Naruto replied and shifted his gaze from Orochimaru to the glass he knew Sasuke was behind. "I was thinking about him being the one to do all those things to me. That he was the one kissing me and asking me to touch him. It made the situation with you a little more bearable."

Sasuke swallowed noisily from his place behind the glass, feeling as if Naruto's blue eyes were piercing through him, only seeing him. Like they were back in the blond's room with Naruto looking up at him from the pillows once again as they thrusted against one another desperately. Tsunade snorted behind him quietly.

'_Mila Kunis my ass, dobe,'_ Sasuke thought, trying to pull his mind back out of the depths of the gutter it had dived into.

Naruto turned back to look at Orochimaru now.

"Sorry to have to tell you this, but you have no sex appeal. You really need to work on your kissing; it's like a lizard or something. Way too much suctioning and tongue; felt like I was drowning, buddy."

Orochimaru's pale skin turned an impressive shade of red and he stood from his chair swiftly. He was glaring down at Naruto, who stared back up at him.

"What do you think you're playing at, you little shit?"

"I'm not playing, Orochimaru. It's time you started cooperating before things get any messier than they already are."

The door to the interrogation room swung open a moment later and two men stood in the doorway, one was the second detective, the other was a tall brunette wearing an expensive suit and carrying a briefcase. He strode into the room and the detective led him to a seat that he had placed down beside Orochimaru. The snake-man broke into a small triumphant smile as he slowly seated himself once again.

"Damn it," Tsunade muttered from behind the glass, eyes now trained on the newcomer. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged a glance as they both felt the waves of tension rolling off of their boss.

Naruto tried to ignore the triumphant look Orochimaru had on his face and went back to focusing on the task at hand: getting Orochimaru to talk.

"Listen Orochimaru, we have got your heroin, the crates of ecstasy pills, the bags of cocaine and everything you had in the vault. We have cleaned out that warehouse. You're cornered, you may as well start answering questions or things are just going to get worse for you."

"What if none of it was his?"

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned turning to the man seated beside Orochimaru who had spoken for the first time.

"His lawyer, Danzo."

"Right, and I get that you fight for your clients and shit, but you also have a duty to the criminal justice system. You cannot honestly sit here and tell me this bastard has a chance of getting away with it."

"I disagree, because I can sit here and tell you that Mr Sound has a chance to clear his name. He is a victim of the criminal justice system."

"Cut the shit. A _victim_? The only thing he is a victim to is drug addiction and the problems that come with being a _pompous asshole_," Naruto replied, his voice lowering into a hostile growl. His tan hands gripped at the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Sasuke, I would have preferred not sending you in there to minimize any possibilities of you being associated with Uchiha Industries in this situation, but I need you in there. You and I both know that Naruto can sometimes be erratic in his behaviour. I need you in there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You handle calm better than him," Tsunade stated, turning to the Uchiha who nodded. He took one last glance out the one-way window before leaving the small room and heading next door.

"We have a tape with recordings of everything that happened the night we went through the warehouse," Naruto continued.

"Fabricated. Hired actors," Danzo replied cooly.

"Holy shit, I cannot believe how bloody-"

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke stated as he entered the room.

"Hard to do when I got molested and shot by this asswipe!" Naruto was standing now, glaring at the two men across from him, his frustration growing.

"Naruto."

The blond glanced up at Sasuke and sighed, loosening his grip on the table and taking a few steps away from it.

"Well, isn't this wonderful," Orochimaru stated before chuckling coldly as he watched Sasuke cross the room to stand beside Naruto. "I must commend you Mr Partner, on your extensive knowledge in executing white collar crimes successfully. You really were very convincing when we met at my function."

Sasuke turned to look at Orochimaru with a smirk, to which the elder man narrowed his eyes at in reply.

"Now…what was your name again? You didn't leave quite the same lasting impression Naruto did when I was busy shoving my tongue down his throat, or when I watched my bullet hit him," Orochimaru stated and chuckled when Sasuke glanced at Naruto and moved slightly closer to the blond. "I take it you heard what Naruto said earlier, about thinking of you."

"I did."

"And no disgust? Have I just played matchmaker without even realising it?"

"Hardly. Instead, you have managed to make yourself look like a real fool in front of me, Orochimaru."

"You know my name, and I don't remember yours. However shall I address you?"

"That isn't important."

"Naruto, tell me. You must scream his name enough when you are alone at night," Orochimaru stated, turning to the blond for an answer.

"Orochimaru, tell me, who is involved in the drug cartel with you? Let's start with the cocaine, you must snort that a lot when you are alone at night," Naruto responded, his tone icy and full of bite.

Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk that pulled at his lips. If they weren't in an interrogation room with people watching, he probably would have pushed the blond up against the wall and had his way with him then. An angry Naruto was a ridiculously hot Naruto. How he had managed to abstain from ever doing anything with the blond for the past two years, he would never know.

"I think we can all see that this conversation is going to get us nowhere. Let's all just watch a little movie shall we?" Sasuke stated and placed the tape Shikamaru had put together into the player. Both of the detectives moved around the back of Orochimaru and Danzo, watching the television with them.

The video contained audio taken directly from Kiba's microphone when he had been with Orochimaru's work associates in the warehouse and shots from hacked CCTV cameras around both the warehouse and Sound Corporation showing unmistakable evidence of Orochimaru buying, supplying and using various drugs and the occasional sale of unregistered weaponry.

Next was a slideshow of images of Orochimaru committing various acts of drug use that had been taken from a concealed camera and pictures and scans of the money and files Orochimaru had hidden in his safe. The last images of the files came up revealing images of the confidential Uchiha files.

Naruto stiffened and turned to Sasuke, his eyes wide and questioning. Obviously no one had filled him in on the Uchiha Industries situation before he had arrived.

"That was the call this morning?" Naruto whispered as the video files came to an end.

"Yes, he tried to take the company," Sasuke whispered back.

"Mind if I show my own little video? For entertainment's sake," Orochimaru asked, pulling out his phone. "I suppose none of your tech workers hacked the camera in my office on the night of the function. I saved a very pleasant video from it, I'm sure you two will recognise it well. It's certainly one of my personal favorites."

He connected the phone to the player and a blown up version of the video appeared on screen. It was him and Naruto. Within seconds it was showing them on Orochimaru's desk, the older man's hands sliding over Naruto, trying to dip into his pants. The moan Naruto had made, ringing out loud and clear against the walls of the interrogation room. Orochimaru paused the video there, when Naruto looked most vulnerable in the situation.

Sasuke ground his teeth together angrily before looking to Naruto. The blond stood beside him, red with embarrassment, mouth hanging agape in horror and disbelief.

"I sent it to a few of my closest friends; they all thoroughly enjoyed it and found you incredibly sexy. I hope you don't mind, Naruto," Orochimaru stated, overly innocent. He smirked at the blond's obvious distress and humiliation.

Naruto walked back over to the table, moving to stand beside Orochimaru who looked up at the blond with a look of satisfied victory. Naruto's hand moved down to Orochimaru's head, fingers curling into his hair forcefully.

"Get your hands off my client," Danzo ground out.

Orochimaru raised a hand to stop Danzo as Naruto lowered himself to crouch beside Orochimaru's chair and lean over the older male. Sasuke clenched his fists in anxiously at the lack of distance between the two. He had no idea where this was going, but he knew all Orochimaru had to do was extend his neck a little and he would be kissing Naruto.

"I can't wait to see you on television entering the court, and when you come back out they take you away to prison. Then I won't have to worry about anything. Not the Uchiha's business and your plans to tear it down. Not whether you're going to try and find any of the people who worked to bring you down…Nothing," Naruto stated, his warm breath fanning out over Orochimaru's face from their closeness.

"You know, I don't think I have ever felt as humiliated as I did seeing that video," Naruto whispered. His fingers pulled tighter on Orochimaru's long hair, the pressure making the snake's head flop over the back of the chair painfully. "But, I don't think any of it will be any more demeaning than you walking out of those court doors to face the media and tell them that you have lost everything."

Before anyone could even realize what had happened, Naruto had released Orochimaru and had gone to step away from him when Orochimaru stood and swung up an arm in a swift uppercut that got Naruto in the face. Blood leaked out the blond's nose, running down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.

Danzo yanked Orochimaru back into his seat as his client went to punch Naruto again, yelling profanities. Sasuke moved to stand between Orochimaru and Naruto, one hand reaching behind him to hold Naruto by his wrist, keeping the blond steady as he wiped at the blood. The raven faced Orochimaru with a glare.

"If I weren't required not to, I would be making you pay for your stupid stunt with the video," Sasuke stated, his voice low and threatening. "I hated you for what you have done with those files, but after targeting Naruto like that, I am genuinely disgusted just looking at you. I'm going to enjoy seeing my father testify against you. It'll be him that tears down Sound Corporations Empire."

"Father?" Sasuke heard Orochimaru whisper in confusion.

"Sasuke, Tsunade wants us out," Naruto murmured tugging at the arm the raven had on him. Sasuke nodded before letting the blond lead the way out, but not before seeing Orochimaru's eyes widen in recognition. Sasuke sent the other man a smirk as he heard him curse. It was then that Orochimaru seemed to realize that he had truly lost everything, because he turned to Danzo and hand begun shouting at him.

~::~

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the moment both he and Naruto were in the hall. He pulled Naruto to the side and checked out the blond's nose as Naruto rubbed away the rest of the blood leaving him with nothing more than a reddish hue to the skin and some slight swelling.

"A little embarrassed, but otherwise okay," Naruto replied and suddenly yanked Sasuke into a hug. "How many people saw that video, do you think?"

"I'm burning the fucking thing," Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear and stood perfectly still, letting Naruto squeeze him even tighter. He could tell the blond was more hurt from the video than he was letting on. "It doesn't matter, Naruto. You were acting."

"Not when I thought about you," Naruto whispered so quietly that Sasuke had to strain to hear it. Sasuke wanted to slap himself when his heart fluttered in his chest and he found himself feeling like a high school girl and her crush. He glanced around the hall quickly and found it completely empty, so he dipped his head. His lips met Naruto's a moment later. It was surprisingly gentle, only lasting a few seconds before Sasuke pulled back slightly and looked Naruto in the eye.

The words _'holy shit'_ seemed to replay in his mind over and over in some sort of mantra as he thought of what Mikoto had said. Naruto couldn't wait forever. And, nor could he for that matter.

"Naruto…I want more than just sex," Sasuke stated slowly and Naruto stared up at him in silence, eyes wide.

'_Stupid,_' Sasuke thought, wanting to walk away now as things seemed to grow awkward.

"Look forget I sa-"

"I want more too," Naruto interrupted before pulling Sasuke back in for a quick kiss. He pulled away and smiled, glancing back in the direction of the interrogation room. "So, what happens now?"

"It's all over. Danzo can't make a proper case. We've got all the evidence we need," Sasuke replied as they started to make their way back towards the entryway. "Now we go home, and wait for whatever Tsunade wants us to do next."

"Better not have any fucking vents involved next time," Naruto chuckled.

"You enjoyed part of it," Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven's ego before throwing open the doors and walking down the stone steps.

"So…dinner tonight? Ichiraku's?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the parking lot together, Naruto pausing mid-step to look at the raven with raised eyebrows.

"You hate ramen."

"But you don't," Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"So…like taking me on a date?"

"If you will let me."

"Alright," Naruto replied, beaming at Sasuke happily a moment later as they continued to walk towards Naruto's 'obnoxious' (according to Sasuke) orange car and Sasuke's motorbike that was parked two spaces up from it. They reached Sasuke's bike, the raven pulling out his leather riding jacket and helmet while Naruto ran a hand over the bike's handlebars. Though he didn't want to admit it, because he knew it would only inflate Sasuke's ego more, he had to admit that it was a nice ride. Actually nice was an understatement.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Naruto questioned casually, moving to lean against the bike while watching the Sasuke slip into his jacket.

"What's that?"

"Sex up against a motorbike."

Sasuke abruptly froze, arm midway through a sleeve of the jacket, as he sucked in air and stared at Naruto for a moment. The blond's mouth twitched up into a grin as he rested against the seat of the bike and spread his legs slightly wider. He rocked against the bike a little, making small gyrating motions.

"Mmm, yeah, I think this would work very nicely."

Sasuke smirked, shrugging himself fully into his jacket before sliding in between Naruto's legs, and pressing up against him.

"Keep talking like this and we won't even get the chance to go to Ichiraku, Naruto. I'll just take you straight home and you won't be leaving my bed for a few days."

"That would mean no ramen."

"Hn."

"Fuck that. Pick me up at 7 and be prepared to roll me home afterwards, it's half-price night and I am going to get my money's worth," Naruto stated with a wink before sliding off the bike and walking towards his car. Sasuke's eyes already trained on his ass as he moved.

"See you at 7 then, dobe," Sasuke called after him before shoving his helmet on and starting up the motor.

"Don't be late, teme!" Naruto shouted back before sliding into his car and watching Sasuke's bike disappear out the parking lot a moment later.

**AN:**

Well there is Chapter 5 and with that the end of Operation Sound; it's been ridiculously fun writing this, guys. Honestly, I've really loved it. I've enjoyed coming up with the situations and how I imagined the characters would react to them. Hopefully I've done the characters some justice and kept them pretty in character.

I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, favs and follows. You are all fantastic; I love you and wish I could give you all a big ol' bear hug.

Thanks so much for reading!

Love you all,

~Naz

P.S. So sorry it took me 4 months to just freaking update, things have been a little hectic and I wanted to make sure everything tied together properly in the end.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well.

This is just a little update from me to anyone who's still following me or _Operation Sound_.

Firstly, I want to thank everyone for their incredible support of the story. Every review makes me smile, you're all amazing. I really appreciate that you took the time out to review for me.

Okay, secondly, I have noticed several people commenting on how they would like to see a sequel done in reviews, as well as having received a couple of PM's about it.

Some of you even writing in with your own ideas or are asking if you could write the sequel yourself, which is very cool, it is so awesome to see people so interested in the story.

However, several of you have asked me these things as a Guest on the site, so I haven't actually been able to reply. While it brings a grin to my face just thinking about how much people have enjoyed the story, here is my reply to the few messages about a sequel where Naruto is raped:

Rape isn't something I take lightly at all, and I don't particularly enjoy it in fanfictions, so naturally I won't enjoy putting it in my own. To me, _Operation Sound_ isn't a story that you can fit rape into anyway.

Naruto is a special agent, therefore trained in all kinds of situations. As well as being fit physically, I don't think it is in Naruto's character to go down without one hell of a fight. Orochimaru is a 50 year old businessman who could not come out of a fight in a better condition than Naruto.

Some people may like to see Naruto as a real uke type of character, but for _Operation Sound_, I feel like I can't do that. Naruto is an independent, strong and brave, albeit loud and sometimes silly, character in Kishimoto's work and I wanted to bring that personality into my story.

So, after all that blabbering, in reply to those asking to write a sequel where Naruto is raped and almost killed, please go ahead, flourish, practice writing it's a great thing to do, but do not associate it with _Operation Sound_ in anyway.

Honestly, I have had the beginning of a sequel sitting on my computer for several months, without the time to work on it due to University and work, but I will be hitting a long block of holidays soon, so things are looking good.

So, I will be writing a sequel to _Operation Sound_.

Thanks to anyone who bothered to read all that!

~Zylis


End file.
